Do You Believe In Magic
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Jake, Katie, Eli, and Clare stumbled upon a weird glow in Centeral Park and found themselves transported into a world of magic and secrets that will change their lives forever. EClare, Jatie
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Believe In Magic:**

**So I just got this idea don't ask me how and while I'm sure it looks better there then actually written out I thought I'd give it a shot**

Once Upon A Time…. These four words are the common prelude to many of the tales in this history of the nine kingdoms and this one spares no exception.

It all began shortly after the evil queen was vanquished and Virginia and Wolf headed back to the fabled 10th Kingdom to start a new life for themselves. A life that was soon cut short.

For those of you panicking don't. Our fair heroes simply made a return trip to the fourth kingdom but with good reason.

In the short time that he'd been King, Wendell had met the lady of his dreams in Madeline a humble lady of his court preparations swiftly began for their wedding.

The ceremony was the event of the season, almost as big as Wendell's coronation itself as people from all corners of each of the kingdoms came to pay their respects to the newly crowned Queen and celebrating the nuptials of Virginia and Wolf as well.

By the time the I Do's were said however, Virginia was pretty far along in her pregnancy and decided to stick around the palace to give birth.

She and Wolf had a beautiful baby boy whom they named Tony Junior and on the blessed day of TJ's birth it was announced that the Queen had been with child leading Virginia and Wolf to extend their stay once again not that anyone minded. Her father loved spending time with his grandson, his namesake and Madeline loved having Virginia's experienced company.

Things weren't joyous for too long however as the Queen soon fell ill and upon giving birth to her own son, William, she passed on into the next world.

Devastated with his loss, the king sunk into seclusion not wanting to see his son or nephew for fear of his heart breaking further.

"But these poor boys," Wolf said rocking TJ in his arms while Virginia tended to William, "huff puff they can't live hidden away forever."

Virginia nodded and yet at the same time wheels began to turn in her head as she began to think about how her own mother remained hidden away from her for thirteen years before fate lead her through the magic traveling mirror.

"But what if it wasn't forever? What if we could send them away and then when the time was right bring them back into this world?"

Wolf looked at his wife like she was crazy.

"You would give up your own son?"

Virginia knew she was being hypocritical as she'd vowed never to let her kids grow up without a mother however in this case she was dead serious.

"I promise that in time I'll give you another cub….but giving TJ up is what's best for the kingdoms."

Wolf thought about the Kings depression and reluctantly nodded.

"Huff Puff, you're right my fair sweet Virginia, but really when are you not."

Giving her husband a kiss, Virginia made her way toward the kings room to tell her of the plan and a few days later babies TJ and William were taken to the city with a spell placed on them.

The spell's purpose was twofold…. Part one was that the boys would only remember the life they had in the real world and part two was that they'd return one day to the Nine Kingdoms to take their rightful place when the time was right.

At the time it wasn't known if the boy paths would even cross however they did and in a most interesting way.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

_Seventeen Years Later:_

"I still can't believe you three are abandoning me," Clare Edwards said with a melodramatic sigh as she slumped down on a Central Park bench besides her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy, however her eyes had been tilted up towards the other boy in her presence who'd been standing with his arms wrapped around a young dark haired girl. "I mean you're not even going to university so why are you moving to New York."

Jake Martin flashed his step sister and ex-girlfriend a sweet smirk before tightening his grip on the girl in his arms.

"Because I couldn't let this one get away," placing a peck on Katie Matlin's cheek the young girl blushed.

"I love you too Jake," she said in a giggly tone.

It was hard to believe that in a few short weeks Eli would be starting up at NYU while Katie began classes at Columbia. It was crazy how time had flown by.

"Well," Clare said, "At least can these next few days be memorable so I have something to remember you by when I'm stuck all by my lonesome at Degrassi."

"You won't be a…." Jake began however he stopped thinking that her best friend Alli graduated early and was about to start at MIT on a major research program.

"

There's always Adam," Eli said with a smirk.

"Yea, Adam," Clare said knowing that her other friend had kind of slipped away from her more recently as he'd felt like a fifth wheel.

"We should go for a walk," Katie said resting her head on Jake's shoulders, "I've heard that there are some beautiful botanical gardens just down that way."

At the mention of gardens Jake's face lit up as it was a garden that had lead Katie to him in the first place and he would never forget that.

Linking his arm with hers he ushered Clare and Eli to follow promising that they'd do something Clare wanted to do later.

"You're such a prince," Clare said with a sarcastic twinge as they walked deeper into the park.

It was then Clare noticed an odd glow as if something was out of place. Curious as to what it was, she walked toward it and soon vanished into thin air.

"Clare!" Eli shouted in panic taking a step in the direction she walked and soon finding himself in an odd room where Clare was sitting down onto the floor, her eyes shifting toward a mirror as an alarm rang out.

Seconds later, Jake and Katie popped into the room as if walking through the mirror themselves.

"Where are we?" Katie asked Jake with a scared look in her eyes. Wrapping his arms around to protect her Jake shook his head.

"I don't know."

Footsteps soon echoed in a distance as uniformed guards or what the quartet thought were uniformed guards based on what they were wearing entered the room.

"Who goes there," one of them said eyeing the teens that clearly didn't belong there. It was then however that his eyes met with Jake's that he froze as if he saw a ghost. Turning to the other guard he whispered, "Could it be?"

The second guard seemed to look from Eli to Jake avoiding the girls all together before nodding.

"The prodigal sons returned to the Fourth Kingdom," he spoke in agreement.

"Fourth Kingdom?" Clare asked with confusion in her voice.

He two guards looked at one another.

"Will let the King explain," guard number two said.

"That is if he's ready," guard number one responded walking out leaving the teens and his counterpart to wait.

**TBC**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you want more please send me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Believe In Magic:**

**So, I only got one review but I just really love the four musketeers (I really hope they don't kill Eli off!) and so I wanted to at least put up one more chapter to see if people would read this….also should I change the title or keep it as is?**

**-x-x-x-x-x**

"Will let the king explain," the guard spoke as his counterpart moved out of the room.

"King?" Katie said looking at the guard, "last time I checked this wasn't a monarchy?"

Placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder Jake whispered toward his girlfriend's direction.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

Katie just shot her boyfriend a glare as Eli took a step toward the guard. He knew there was something un kosher about this whole situation. Fourth Kingdom? King? He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I'm sure your so called KING will be able to explain," Eli said, "but it wouldn't kill you to give us a little more information. I mean just look at them."

Motioning toward Clare and Katie who were nervously standing by Jake.

"They are scared to death, for their own piece of mind…."

The guard looked toward the girls and let out a sigh. He never liked seeing damsels in distress and so he simply nodded.

"I can't tell you the whole story, there are things best coming from King Wendell's own lips but what I can divulge is that you're in the West Wing of the Palace of the Fourth Kingdom in the mirror room once used by the Wicked Queen."

"Wicked Queen," Eli said, "okay."

The guard just nodded avoiding the sarcastic tone in Eli's voice as he went on.

"You came through the traveling mirror which is a rare feat as it normally can't be turned on from the outside…but then again…"

Pausing the eyed Jake and Eli

"Then again what?" Jake asked as his eyes met the guards.

"Nothing," the guard said knowing he said too much, "anyway the king hopefully will want to see you soon and then he can tell.

"You keep saying Fourth Kingdom?" Katie said, "This means there are more here right."

"Nine to be exact, well Ten if you include your world which is as much a fairytale here as our world may seem to you four."

The teens let the kings words sink in a bit as they tried to think of more questions to make the guard crack.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Sir Marcus," King Wendell White called out as he watched one of his most trusted guards enter his throne room where he'd been sitting beside his trusted adviser and great friend Tony Lewis, "did you and Edger find out what the commotion was about? Why it sounded as if someone or something activated one of the queens mirrors?"

Marcus nodded.

"I did your highness."

Wendell nodded as he let out a breath.

"And…"

"And someone….well multiple someones came through the traveling mirror."

"Impossible, it's not accessible unless turned on from this end."

Marcus nodded.

"Impossible but not improvable," he spoke thinking of the stories he'd heard long ago, "not when the person coming through the mirror was from the Nine Kingdoms to begin with….the Fourth to be exact."

Marcus's eyes met with the King who had now began to look as flustered as his guard had looked the first moment he noticed just who had crossed over.

"William?" The King spoke not knowing the last time that he thought about the son he regrettably banished from the kingdoms what felt like a lifetime ago. The son who was the heir to the House of White.

Moving his gaze from the king to the man sitting beside him.

"Tony Junior too, as well as two young maidens."

Tony looked from the guard to the king trying to process what he'd just heard. His grandson…back. It had pained Virginia that she'd not been able to have another child with Wolf after TJ had left and he knew that once his daughter and son in law came back from their monthly trek to their cabin just outside of the palace grounds they'd be ecstatic to see him.

"Would you like for me to tell Edger to send them in?" Marcus asked, "Or should we send them back on their merry way through the mirror?"

Wendell thought for not even a second before saying.

"Bring them here at once."

Marcus nodded walking out of the room as the two older men looked at one another.

"It's been seventeen years Anthony; I'd all but lost hope that they'd actually find their way back here."

"I know," Tony said with a nod, "anyway I suspect that we're done talking business now."

The king nodded as he watched the entry way for Marcus to return.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The foursome was still trying to decipher what this man was talking about. He'd mentioned Evil Queens and Fairy Tales however it all just seemed one big jumble to them.

"So, do you have a name or are you going to continue to be cryptic and make us guess," Jake asked as they were still trying to make him crack.

"I'm thinking it's something like Butch or Spike," Eli said.

"Edgar," Edgar said, "Sir Edger, one of King Wendell's most trusted guards."

The teens nodded as the other man reappeared.

"So Marcus," Edgar said, "what did the King say?"

Looking from his partner to the teens, Marcus made a sweeping motion with his arms as to silently answer 'come with me'.

The teens were lead out of the room they'd been in and down a hall admiring the ornate decorations and stunning portraits that lined the walls. One portrait of a dark haired women caught their eyes as they read the name that was written below on a gold plated plaque.

'Snow White'

"Snow White," Clare whispered, "this is some sort of mad house Eli."

"Well, you're the one who fell through the looking glass first Alice," he whispered as Clare gave him an annoyed glare before soon they stopped in a massive open space where in a pair of thrones sat two men. One looked to be in his 50's or 60's dressed in a casual suit while the other man who looked to be in his 30's or 40's was dressed in a regal style causing the teens to bow before him out of respect for he must have been the King.

As they stood up they looked as the King directly locked eyes with Jake.

Jake noticed the way the king looked at him, the same way that the guards looked at him before they began to freak out and whisper something about son's returning. This had to be about him he just knew it and so he grabbed hold of Katie's hand and squeezed it tight before being the first of the foursome to speak up to the king.

"Edger said you'd give us answers."

Edger looked at the king as he flashed a look as to say 'who me' before the King nodded in his son's direction.

"And you shall receive them." Pausing, he didn't know how much the teens knew and so he decided it'd be best to start with introductions.

"My name is King Wendell White of the Fourth Kingdom. Grandson of the great Queen Snow White whom I'm sure you've heard of in your world."

Clare gently slugged Eli as if to say 'see I wasn't loony' before turning back to the king while Katie and Jake just looked on with a mix of wonderment and confusion in their eyes before the King motioned to Tony.

"And this is my trusted advisor and friend Anthony Lewis; he's from your world so he knows firsthand the culture shock you're going through."

Tony nodded before the king continued.

"Anyway I'm sure you're wondering why you were sent here?"

"Sent here?" Katie said, "You mean there is a reason why we're here."

"Quite Miss…."

"Katie Matlin your majesty," Katie said giving the king another curtsy out of respect, "and this is my boyfriend Jake Martin, his step sister Clare Edwards and her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy."

At the mention of the boy's names the king shook his head.

"The reason why you're here Miss Matlin is that you're boyfriend and Mr. Goldsworthy are not who they appear to be."

"And what do you mean by that?" Eli asked snapping at the King before realizing his raised voice, "I'm sorry your majesty."

Wendell nodded that he accepted the apology and looked at the dark haired boy.

"Well, you're real name is Anthony Lewis Junior, my nephew and grandson to this man over here."

Eli looked over toward Tony squinting as he tried to find some form of resemblance while the king went on and turned toward Jake.

"And you are William White, my son."

Looking from the king to Katie then back to the king, Jake shook his head.

"Me? A Prince?"

**-xx—**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Eli didn't die….yea! Between that and the Clare/Katie scenes in scream part 2 I think this warrants me posting a third chapter after all third time is the charm and hopefully I'll get some more hits.**

**X-x-x-x**

"Me? A Prince?" Jake asked as he listened to King Wendell speak.

"Well," Katie said in a sweet whisper, "You are a Prince to me."

Jake flashed his girlfriend a sweet smile before turning back toward the King. "This is some kind of elaborate joke….the mirror…this place….you…. Connor you and the AV club have out done yourselves in pranking Eli, Katie and me now come out come out wherever you are."

Silence. It wasn't a prank. The king just sat there nodding his head.

"You are most defiantly the Prince and from what I see already I can tell you'll make a great one."

Jake allowed a light blush to cross his cheek as the king motioned for his guards to come into the room.

"Sir Marcus, Sir Edgar, could you go talk to the staff about getting quarters ready for our guests?"

The two guards nodded as they stepped out of the room once more leaving the four teens to look at one another in bewilderment. Did they want to stay? Did they have to stay? Those and more questions rang through their heads as Tony's voice piped up.

"I was in your shoes once," he said, "eighteen years ago myself and my daughter found ourselves making our way through the mirror and thrust into an adventure through the kingdoms."

Wendell shivered a bit thinking about the time he'd spent as a dog.

The teens felt slightly more re-assured about how they weren't the first to be in this place like this when Eli decided to be the next one to speak up.

"Wait…so am I from here or back home?"

"Here," Tony said about to explain when Marcus and Edger came back in.

"The rooms are ready your highness," Marcus said with a bow as Wendell nodded, "Good, could you and Sir Edgar please escort the ladies on a tour of the castle before sending them off to change into something more presentable for Dinner."

Katie looked down at the torn jeans and plaid tank top she'd been wearing and shrugged. She didn't see anything wrong about what she had on or of the floral print sundress Clare was wearing but she wasn't going to argue. Not now, not to the King who may or may not be Jake's biological father. She was sure if she protested she'd have her head placed on a stake all Game of Thrones Style.

Reluctantly letting go of Jake's hand, she turned to kiss his cheek. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you more," Jake replied with a smirk as Eli and Clare were saying their own goodbyes as it seemed the two older men had more to say to the boys that couldn't be told in their girlfriend's presence thus separating the quad until Dinner was served.

**X-x-x-x**

Once Clare and Katie had left the room, Tony and Wendell looked at one another as if they'd always knew that this day would come and they created some kind of plan. Standing up, Tony took a couple of steps towards Eli and the two men began to further examine one another. Tony instantly saw a lot of Wolf in the young man upon first glance and while he didn't know yet if this was a good thing or bad he ushered Eli outside towards a smaller quarters that looked to be an office of some kind. Taking a seat besides Eli at a wooden table Tony flashed his grandson a pleased smile.

"So," he spoke, "would you prefer it if I called you Eli or TJ."

Eli rolled his eyes as if that were even a question. His name was Eli Goldsworthy, son of Bullfrog and Cece Goldsworthy. Grandparents deceased before he reached the age of four.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer Eli…" pausing as he'd been still confused about all this, "At least for now if you don't mind."

Tony nodded understanding for while he loved that his daughter had named her son after him with everything that went on he got why the young man wanted to keep his name.

"So Eli, tell me about you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Eli didn't know just how much or little to tell this strange man.

"Well, I just graduated High School and am about to start my freshman year at NYU, I was diagnosed bipolar a few years back, and my first and well only car was a hearse…."

As Eli talked Tony nodded fascinated with each and every word. NYU was definitely a good school and he was proud to hear of Eli's attendance. He and Christine had Virginia just out of High School and so he never went to college and Virginia took classes at the community college and hadn't even graduated as her initial trip to the kingdoms altered her life forever. He wondered if Eli would choose to stay here too or if he'd go back one day and live out his dream. Unselfishly Tony wanted the young man to do the latter though not before he reconnected with his parents who were to arrive back the following afternoon.

"So, what are you planning on majoring in?"

"Directing," Eli said his face lighting up, "I've produced two plays back in High School. One an original work was a total disaster however my Senior Year I directed a musical version of Romeo and Juliet with a same sex twist that got rave reviews and one me a Grundy Award."

Tony nodded. He didn't know what a Grundy was but from the flicker of light in Eli's eyes he knew it was a good thing.

"So…a hearse huh!"

Eli nodded as he began to talk about Morty all the while wondering just what Clare was doing.

**x-x-x-**

From what Edger showed her already, Clare was rather impressed as she looked at the palace grounds listening to him speak about how the fairytales they knew and love were all real. It was a concept that had been fascinating and yet scary all the same.

The guard or knight or whatever the other man had been had finally left Clare alone in a massive room.

There was a four poster bed on one end of the room and a massive wardrobe on the other. Curious, she opened it to eye a dress made of a lavish blue silk.

"Try it on m'lady," a female voice spoke from behind Clare. Turning around she saw a young woman who looked to be in her 20's dressed in servants cloths holding out a sewing kit. "It will do for dinner before the Royal Seamstress can bring you something custom."

Clare reached out in awe never seeing a dress more beautiful however having a feeling it was rags compared to everything else in this world.

Slipping it on, she was surprised that it didn't need any altering but fit like a glove.

The maid smiled as she pointed to a bell on the wall.

"We'll notify you when it's time for dinner."

Curtsying the woman left as Clare rolled her eyes flopping down on the bed and letting out a little squeal.

**x-x-x-x**

As Edger had given Clare a tour of the grounds so had Marcus with Katie.

Katie still was just trying to process each and every thing that was happening around her. Her boyfriend was some kind of Prince and not just any Prince but the great grandson of someone who up until now had been all but a fictional character in her eyes. It was just so surreal. A smile crossed her lips however as Marcus walked her past the royal garden. Gardens had always been a special place for she and Jake ever since building the one on campus and she made a mental note to explore it some more, perhaps even with her boyfriend if he still had time for her with all his princely duties.

Waiting in a room almost identical to the one Clare had been taken to; Katie flopped down on the bed letting out a sigh. She definitely could get used to sleeping in a bed like that. Closing her eyes she was woken moments later by a female voice.

"I've come to help you get ready for dinner Princess."

'Princess? Was there something more going on that she didn't know? Eyeing the maid she listened as the woman spoke.

"You are the Prince's betrothed are you not?"

Katie shook her head.

"I'm not Jake's fiancé, we're just dating."

"Still," the maid said placing the box she held in her hand down on a table before making her way toward the wardrobe, "You are his so shouldn't you be a Princess?"

Rolling her eyes Katie couldn't help but think of all the princesses in the stories she'd read. Most of them were these simple minded girly girls who relied on their prince charming to save the day and she sure as hell wasn't one of them. Though she had to admit to herself Merida from Brave kicked some but.

Watching as the maid now removed a green colored gown from the wardrobe Katie had to admit the dress was kind of pretty and she knew Jake would love to see her all dressed up again like she had been during their Senior Prom a few short months back. Thinking back to when she and Jake were named Queen and King she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the irony though she suspected the only reason they won was because Clare was only a junior, Drew was being retained and while Degrassi was progressive they didn't want two girls taking him the prize. Sure there was always Marisol and Mo who could have won but still.

Shaking the thought from her mind she slipped on the dress and looked at her reflection.

"These Mirrors must be enchanted," she thought eyeing her reflection thinking she really wasn't as beautiful as the reflection made her out to be.

"Lovely Princess," the maid said opening the box she'd come in with reveling a small tiara, "This belonged to the great Queen Snow White herself and the King wanted you to have it."

Not wanting to argue with the King, Katie allowed the maid to slip it on deciding she wouldn't argue and would just play her part.

**X-x-x-x**

As Eli, Clare, and Katie left the rooms Jake tensed up. Glenn Martin was the only father he knew and he'd been though a lot with him. Heck if it wasn't for Katie he'd be back in Toronto right now working for his old man trying to branch out the old construction business with a landscape design branch.

"Why….how…."

Wendell looked upon his son with a heavy heart and sad eyes.

"When my wife told me we were having a son I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to be a father, teach him the rich history of the Kingdoms, groom him for his own Ever After. However my dearest Maddie died bringing you into the world and just the sight of you broke my heart. You were so little but looked so much like her and I just didn't want the memories."

Jake just nodded thinking about how his other mother died when he'd been rather young as well and how Glenn threw himself into working rather than being a dad for a small stretch of time. Deciding not to say so as he didn't want memories drudged up Jake just nodded waiting for the King to continue.

"Virginia told me of the young man who'd taken her father's place as maintenance man at the apartment building she used to live in. A man who was told that he couldn't have any children and would make great adoptive parents."

"Glenn and Lydia Martin?"

"Glenn and Lydia Martin," the king confirmed adding that the Goldsworthy's had apparently been frequent customers at the Bistro Virginia used to work at and that they too were cursed with not being able to have children and so it was all too perfect. William and TJ would be adopted.

Jake was still in shock as he wondered if Eli had heard the same details that he'd just heard.

"I-just don't know how to process things still."

The king nodded.

"Why don't you go…take a look at the palace, come down to dinner…and sleep on it? And if you wish to go home tomorrow instead of being introduced to society I'll understand."

Jake could see the sadness in the king's eyes and she sucked it up and shook his head.

"Princes are not cowards; I'm willing to accept my birthright."

Wendell was both happy and shocked as Jake decided to jump into things as he watched the young boy be escorted out of the room.

Looking at the time, he soon made his way toward his own chambers….Dinner Time was close at hand.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter….enjoy…ideas always loved….**

**-x-x-x-x**

_….Dinner Time was close at hand._

Clare sat in her room still taking everything in as she examined her reflection in her mirror biting her lip as she still thought about just how surreal this was. Clare Edwards sitting in a ball gown. She wondered what Eli would think when he eventually saw her. Would he like it or would he call her out on being a fish out of water.

As if by magic the instant she began to talk about Eli a door opened up and he appeared dressed in a dark suit that looked amazing on him.

"You clean up good Goldsworthy," Clare said with a smile as she threw her arms around him.

"And you Edwards glisten like a thousand twinkly lights," he spoke with a trademark smirk as Clare let out a small laugh.

"It's not always about twinkly lights you know," she said before adding, "Anyway, how did things with Tony go?"

"I think they went rather well," Eli said, "I mean I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bullfrog and Cece aren't my real parents however he mention that whoever this 'Wolf' character was that I looked like him."

Clare simply nodded thinking that Wolf sounded like an odd name then again it was just as outlandish as Bullfrog was and he was a great guy so she wasn't going to judge.

"So, what else did Tony and you talk about…besides your parents?"

"I told him about my plays…NYU….Morty…." Eli said, "He was actually impressed with my choice in vehicle."

Clare flashed Eli a smile glad that he and his alleged grandfather seemed to be getting along as she looked over toward Katie who somehow slipped into the hallway without them seeing her. As she spotted the other girl she couldn't help but be slightly jealous of just how graceful she was.

"Wow," Clare said eyeing the older girl up and down, "Katie you look amazing."

At Clare's complement Katie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She was still getting over how her reflection looked and Clare's complement only confirmed things.

"However," Clare said, "I am jealous."

Motioning toward the tiara on Katie's head Clare flashed the older girl a playful pout, "how come you got a tiara and I didn't."

At Clare's comment Katie let out a small laugh.

"Haven't you heard," Katie said with a playful smile as she began to speak in a horrible faux British accent, "I'm a Princess."

"Yea….right….." Eli said shaking his head in disbelief as Katie just flashed Eli a look saying she'd been serious.

"It had something to do with me being the Prince's betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Clare asked putting her hands on her hips, "And why am I the last to know that you and my brother are engaged."

"I'd like to know that answer too Katie," Jake said coming into the hallway dressed in a suit similar to Eli's only in a medium shade of gray.

"I'm just relaying what the maid said Jake," Katie said with a smile, "and get this…the tiara belonged to Snow White herself."

"Well it's fitting," Jake said, "considering you Katie Matlin are the fairest one of all."

Leaning in Jake gave Katie a deep kiss not caring that his sister and her boyfriend were glaring at her.

Once they pulled back Katie's cheeks began to flush pink.

"You're making me blush your majesty," Katie said with a curtsy as Jake shook his head.

"No need to curtsy fair Princess."

Katie shook her head.

"I'm not a Princess."

"You're my Princess," Jake said with a smile as servants soon arrived to escort them down to the dining room for dinner.

Once the quad arrived they were stunned with what they saw. There had been a long banquet table set filled to the brim with breads and meats and cheeses of all kinds.

The King had sat at one end while Tony sat at the other and the four teens soon found spots in between.

"You kids clean up nicely," Tony said trying to immediately break the odd silence in the room.

"They do," the King agreed. "And Princess Katherine," he added clearly unsure how to address the brunette, "my grandmother's crown fits on your head as if it were made for you."

Katie blushed a bit.

"Thank You your majesty," she said, "though if you don't mind informally I'd prefer being called just Katie for now."

"Well then," the king said, "Katie, how did you like the tour you got earlier."

Smiling as she took a bite of food which was more amazing then anything she'd ever had before she looked at the King and said, "Well, I must admit I fell deeply in love with your gardens."

The King nodded noting a passion in the young girl's eyes.

"Consider it yours for the duration of your stay," he said with a smile as he began to tend to his own meal.

Making some more small talk for a while the King finally commanded everyone attention once more as he spoke up once more.

"I was thinking we should hold a ball in your honor," Wendell announced as the teens looked at him.

"A Ball," Eli said, "you really pull out all the stops don't you there Uncle Wendy."

The King rolled his eyes at the highly pedestrian nickname his nephew had just bestowed upon him before he continued.

"However instead of throwing one at a moment's notice I thought we'd hold out just a bit. I mean my step sister the Lady Virginia and her husband Wolf will return on the morrow and it would be nice for them to meet their son before a big to do."

Eli just nodded thinking of meeting these so called 'parents'.

"And then I was thinking that maybe you four should take a tour of the Kingdoms….get a feel for them especially if you stay and," the King said looking at Jake, "and especially if you decide to stay to rule one day."

Jake blushed at the thought of eventually being King in this land one day as the king went on.

"That said I think tomorrow we should teach you some more of our history son," Wendell said, "and you ladies have an appointment with the royal seamstress to get you some more fitting cloths instead of these borrowed gowns."

Katie and Clare looked down at the dresses which at the moment were the nicest things they'd ever worn wondering just what they'd be dressed in the next day before they finished up their meal and decided to retire back toward their own rooms.

Sure there was much more to explore and talk about however they had a long day and sleep was just what they needed even if once they woke up they found that this was all an elaborate dream.

**-x-x-x**

**TBC?**


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't an elaborate dream as when Katie opened her eyes she didn't see herself crashing in the guest room of the Coyne's penthouse besides Clare but instead found herself still in the lavish quarters of the palace of the fourth kingdom.

Stretching her body on top of the bed, Katie was soon met with the doors opening and one of the handmaidens entering with a tray of food.

"I see your awake princess."

A smile crossed Katie's face as she knew it would take a while for her to get used to the idea. She, Katie Matlin, a princess. Sitting up she looked toward the tray which held what looked like a muffin, fresh fruit, and a glass of OJ before looking at the young woman who was still standing there.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Katie asked thinking about what princesses did, "am I to meet the court in some big fancy royal procession?"

The maid shook her head.

"No, not today, today you've got a dress fitting scheduled and then I suppose arrangements for you to tour about the kingdoms will take shape."

Katie nodded as she took a sip of her juice grimacing a bit thinking about how she wasn't a girly kind of girl and yet at the same time she kind of liked getting all dressed up. Finishing her meal, she slipped on the simple gown she'd had on the night before and made her way toward the parlor where a barrage of royal tailors along with Clare were already waiting.

As she looked at Clare who'd for the moment was dressed in the sundress she'd been wearing when they first arrived to the kingdoms, Katie began to wonder if she could have gotten away with her jeans as she looked toward Clare with a smile.

"I guess this wasn't a dream," she said as a greeting to the other girl.

Clare simply shook her head as the tailors and dress makers began to measure them pinning pre made garments to sew up to the girl's sizes while jotting down notes in notebooks as they made plans to give the two strangers something a bit more custom made.

* * *

While the girls were getting fitted for cloths befitting of their new surroundings down in the main throne room two beings entered with smiles on their faces.

"We're back from our trip and rejuvenated for another month of life here in the good ole palace," Wolf began to speak as he looked over toward Tony who'd been seated in his usual spot. "Huff puff something tells me something went amiss while we were away."

"Dad," Virginia said with concern, "is something wrong? Is it your health? Is something wrong with Wendell?"

"It would make sense considering the King seems to be MIA."

"Nothing's wrong with Wendell," Tony spoke reassuring his daughter and son in law somewhat, "Or myself for that matter…."

Turning to a doorway opposite from the one that Virginia and Wolf had entered from, Tony simply nodded and soon another person entered the room.

Virginia and Wolf turned to look at the newcomer and froze like a pair of statues. It couldn't be who they thought it was could it.

"TJ?" Virginia asked in disbelief. Sure she was there when it was promised that her son as well as William would come back to the kingdoms in time however after seventeen years she'd been beginning to believe that he would never show up. Looking toward the young boy she looked him over up and down. It had to be him it just had to… the resemblance was uncanny.

"I kind of prefer the name Eli but yea," Eli said with his trademark smirk. Sure it was a bit awkward meeting parents he'd never knew before but he seemed to be taking it all in stride.

The couple looked toward one another before Virginia took a few steps forward as she looked toward her husband then to her father and then finally back to the young boy.

"Giving you up has been one of my biggest regrets," Virginia spoke approaching her son and placing her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're back…I hope you can forgive me…us."

Eli knew that there had been reason for his life with Bullfrog and Cece after all had he not been taken away he'd of never met Clare and so with a nod in his mother's direction he replied. "I forgive you."

He watched as Virginia gave a sigh of relief.

"So," Wolf asked, "tell me about your life….I'm sure you've broken a few hearts…I mean just look at you."

Nervously biting his lip, Eli thought about his first love Julia who met her demise after running out of his house post a big fight. He really didn't want to relive past ghosts like that and he really didn't want to talk about his relationship with Clare pre-bi polar diagnosis either and so he decided instead to just be vague.

"Yea, you could say that," Eli said, "though I doubt you want to be bored with ghosts of my relationships past especially when my current girlfriend is here in the fourth kingdom as we speak."

"Huff puff," Wolf said with a smile, "I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure she's amazing…after all wolf's mate for life."

Wolf winked as Virginia blushed a bit while Eli looked on confused.

"Oh my goodness, you don't know your heritage do you?"

Eli shook his head.

"Why do I have a feeling you're about to tell me Wolf is more than just your name?"

"Because it's true…I'm half wolf so that makes you for better or worse…quarter wolf," Wolf began, "Eli have you ever had emotional outbursts on a monthly basis that you couldn't control."

"You mean it's not because I'm bi polar?" Eli asked.

Wolf shook his head.

"It's the wolf in your son," he said with a smile before turning around, "at least you were fortunate enough not have enough of my genes to be born with a tail…that would have been hard to of hidden back in your world."

Eli just let out a nervous laugh as he began to get to know his heritage some more.

* * *

Jake meanwhile was learning about his own heritage or rather history in general. He listened as his father told him all about the 'five women who changed history' which was till overwhelming to Jake's ears. For as long as he could remember Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, Gretel, Rapunzel, and Snow White were just characters in the old storybooks his mother had left behind before she died. Now however he learnt the truth, those women were very much real and he'd even been blood related to one of them…

"It's nice to know that those women thrived after the stories ended and that they became amazing rulers."

"Much like your Katherine will be one day," the King said with a smile causing Jake to blush, "If I may be so bold how did you two meet?"

"Well, if you're expecting some lavish love story worthy of this place then you're going to be let down."

Jake went on to tell the king about how he transferred to Degrassi partway through junior year and was asked out by the girl in question however he ended up leaving the schools movie night with another girl. Leaving out the fact that said girl was Clare and that a part of him always wondered what it would be if he didn't leave he continued on about how a year later their paths crossed again after Katie had went through a bitter break up and how things just clicked and they'd been practically inseparable ever since.

"You were fated," the King said with a smile before turning the topic back to fairytale history.

* * *

Letting out a sigh as she tried on yet another gown Clare simply shook her head. She was never a slave to fashion by any means however each piece of silk and lace that brushed against her body gave her a bit of a rush. She wasn't one to admit it out loud however she was one of those girls who dreamed of being a princess and while she wasn't technically one by title being in all these gowns definitely made her feel like one. That was until she looked over toward Katie who seemed to have a newfound grace and poise about her as if she'd been born to play this part making Clare feel a sudden burst of awkwardness.

"No," one of the seamstresses said walking over toward Clare with a bolt of greenish fabric, "the pink is all wrong…."

The other seamstress nodded as she talked about ripping apart the gown and making it in the other more flattering color.

"I think we're done for now," she said, "If you want to slip into one of the new dresses we have ready that's fine or you can wear what you came in with."

Clare nodded as she slipped back on her sundress suddenly not feeling like a princess anymore as she soon walked toward the room where Eli was meeting with his parents.

"Am I interrupting," she asked walking in the room as six eyes fell upon her.

Wolf was the first to make a move as he stood up and walked toward the girl.

"You must be the lovely Clare," Wolf said taking her hand and holding it up to his lips to kiss, "might I say my son has impeccable taste in the fairer sex. You are more stunning then any shepardess I've ever met and second only in beauty to my fair Virginia."

"Thanks," Clare said with an awkward smile as Virginia approached her shaking her hand and Eli just gave her a friendly smirk.

"So Clare, how did the shopping trip go?"

"It wasn't a shopping trip, I was being poked and prodded like I was some royal Barbie doll… it was fun at first but after a while…."

Virginia nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean, between you and me I'm much more comfortable in styles from back home," she said motioning to the slacks and blouse she'd been wearing.

Clare simply smiled knowing that she'd get along just as good with Eli's biological parents as she did with his adoptive ones…maybe even more so.

* * *

After the parade of fashion that she'd just endured, Katie had decided to make her way toward the palace gardens not dressed in the gown she'd arrived to the fitting in and instead slipped into a long deep blue skirt and white top, her long dark hair pulled back into a braid.

Sitting on the rim of the fountain that sat in the garden's center, Katie began to dip her pinky into the water watching it ripple when she soon noticed a reflection coming toward her followed by a soothing voice.

"If you weren't tone deaf I could so picture you singing to an audience of woodland creatures."

Moving her hand so that it splashed her company, Katie pouted.

"I thought you liked my voice."

"I was just being nice."

She splashed again.

"Hey," Jake said taking a seat besides Katie and splashing her back, "that is no way to treat a Prince."

"Says the guy splashing back a Princess."

"Touché," Jake said with a smile however instead of once more splashing Katie back he instead reached over to pluck a flower from the ground and stick it gently in Katie's hair.

"So, I got to learn more about my legacy today."

"And…."

"And, I'm kind of looking forward to seeing where these 'stories' came to life."

"It's still so surreal."

Jake simply shook his head.

"I don't know….the more we're here and the more I'm learning somehow it feels right. I mean yea I love my dad…Glenn…and yea I was all set to branch out Martin Construction in New York but a part of me also just felt a bit lost…. Like I was settling in wanting to follow my dad when I was destined for something more."

"Like university?"

"Like being William White, Prince of the Fourth Kingdom."

"So, should I start calling you Will or…."

Shrugging, Jake bent over to kiss Katie's cheek however a slight turn of her head made his lips meet hers instead. Once they pulled back, he simply whispered.

"I don't mind what name you use so long as you call me yours."

Leaning over they were about to kiss again when Edger arrived in the garden.

"The king wishes you back inside the palace to discuss preparations for the tour and so that you may meet up with Virginia and Wolf."

The duo nodded as Jake stood up before taking Katie's hand to help her up.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," Katie said with a smile as they entered the palace.

**TBC**

**Not worth the wait I know but my muse is uninspired however at the same time really wishes to continue. Reviews are my lifeblood so please drop one even if it's just a non-constructive encouragement.**

**Anyway should I jump to the tour or should I do more filler….also should I have some evil interfere and if so what?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Believe In Magic:**

**Sorry this hasn't been updated….if I had to give an excuse it would most likely be lack of spark in this verse however I'm back now and my muse has some semblance of a plot in mind so I hope to update this again. I can't give a timeline of the frequency of the updates just that there will be some…**

Katie had fallen in love with the garden of the palace and knew she could of stayed there all day just smelling the aroma of the vast aray of flowers and watching the water from all the fountains sparkle in the sun however she knew that she couldn't disobey the King and not just because he was Jake's 'real' father. She'd studied different dynasties of nobility in Perino's class and if this mythical fairytale land was anything like some of those periods in history King Wendell could easily have her head and well…Katie was rather attached to it.

Jake's hand linked into hers, the duo finally made their way into the throne room where Eli and Clare were chattering away with another older couple. It didn't take Katie more than a moment to realize said older couple were Eli's parents.

"So," the older woman said with a casual smile turning toward Jake as she held out her hand, "you must be my nephew."

Jake nodded and introduced himself to Virginia before turning in the direction of his girlfriend with a huge smile on his lips.

"And this is my girlfriend Katie," he spoke with a smile as he turned to gently kiss her cheek once more.

"Again what a knock out," Wolf said with an approving glance in Katie's direction making the young girl feel slightly unhinged. "I swear there must be something in the water in your world….I mean she's another looker. If only I were younger…huff puff."

As Wolf said this, Virginia gave her husband a small slap as the older man chuckled.

"What I was trying to say is that our boy's have done good….anyway Wendy are ya shore this one is yours."

As Wolf talked he pointed his finger toward Jake before moving it into Katie's direction.

"Cause this one's beauty is reminiscent of…."

Cutting Wolf off Wendell nodded. With her dark hair and fair skin there were definitely similarities between the young girl and the great queen however before the king could speak Katie flashed a smile at Wolf.

"This isn't my natural hair color." She didn't know why she felt the need to say that however what was done was done.

"Still you are the third fairest maiden present." Wolf said as he'd never place the young girl above his wife or potential daughter in law despite seeing an allure in her that he didn't quite see in Clare.

As Katie blushed Wendell smiled.

"Well natural or not I'm sure you'll make a great queen when the time comes."

As he spoke however he shook his head trying to hide the fact that in order for his son to earn his rightful Happily Ever After it would take more than a tour of the other Kingdoms and a ball to make it happen.

"I know…but… it's just….weird." Katie said with a nervous. "I mean I'm just…"

Not finishing her line Virginia nodded placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"I know….but me, you, Clare….we are destined for something greater than we've ever thought."

"And with that," the king said looking toward the oldest of the three women, "I propose that Virginia take you two ladies toward to the library to chat and Wolf why don't you and Eli get to know one another some more."

"I sense that I won't be the only one doing some father son bonding eh Wendy."

Wendell just gave Wolf a look.

"So you're going to tell him about…."

With another look Wolf turned to Eli and placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Come on son, let me tell you the story about how I met your mother."

Eli just nodded hoping it wouldn't drag on aimlessly like that sitcom of the same name back home.

**-XX—**

**I know it's short but hey it's something….like I said above I kind of have a loose plotline but right now I'm just torn as to WHO the Villain should be once I figure that out updates could come at a faster pace….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

While the event had only happened the day before the news of the lost Prince's return to the Fourth Kingdom had begun to spread. For most it was cause for celebration however for one young man it wasn't the case.

Sir Darrin lived in a small village on the outskirts of the Kingdom and as the son of the late Queen's sister seemed almost certain to be next in line for the throne after all there was NO WAY the people of the monarchy once ruled by the GREAT Snow White allow a mutt like Wolf to ever come to power. Sure the King disliked Darrin claiming on more than one occasion that he shant be trusted namely due in part to the fact that he was a distant decedent of that trickster Rumplestilskin. While Darrin promised he wasn't a con man his words fell on deaf ears and deafer still for now that 'William' had returned to the fold from the shadows of the 'Infamous' Tenth Kingdom and was now in the process of taking his place of power. Darrin scoffed reading the latest news for if there was anything worse than an Animal on the throne it was an outsider who had no knowledge of the history whatsoever.

"He'll never last," Darrin said crumpling up a picture of the foursome with an evil chuckle in his voice, "The King was right in thinking I had tricks up my sleeve…."

With another chuckle, Darrin left the room he was in and entered a secret alcove in his cottage filled with various magic paranoia collected through the ages…..weather he used black magic or his natural cunning….the Prince would make it to the throne over his dead body….

When everyone else had vacated the room the King looked over toward his son and Jake could tell something was up. During the past day that he and his friends had been in the Kingdoms the older man seemed rather pleased however now he seemed distressed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jake asked thinking that he really never saw himself in the leading man, prince charming role to begin with however to his relief the older man shook his head.

"No," Wendell said, "quite the contrary for I haven't told you that there is more to the story."

"Let me guess, I have a twin?" Jake said watching Wendell shake his head, "I'm part Wolf like Eli…." Again a head shake.

"There is someone who is going to be mad that you're here."

"Let me guess, the guy that was supposed to take the throne from you?"

Wendell nodded.

"His name is Sir Darrin, a knight only by association I may add who thinks he's entitled to my family's legacy simply because he and your mother come from the same bloodline."

"So he's my….."

"Cousin," the king spoke causing Jake to nod however his face turned into a saddened and confused look. "So what would happen? If I were to stay here and take my place would we need to duel for the crown or…."

Wendell shook his head.

"No nothing like that, the crown is your birthright, though I wouldn't be surprised if Sir Darrin tries to convince you and your fair princess Katherine to head back to where you came from."

"Which won't be happening," Jake said with an air of confidence in his voice as unless Katie was adamant on them going back to New York he really wanted them to live out their lives in the kingdoms….at least for the time being.

Wendell flashed his son an approving smile glad that this reunion wasn't going to be for not and the two men began to talk some more about both life in the Kingdoms as well as Canada.

**xox**

Katie and Clare were fascinated as they got to know Virginia more that afternoon and with good reason. The older women knew the exact feeling they were going through to a tee having been from their world originally. Every question the girls seemed to ask came with a story Virginia had to tell.

"So, how did you figure out that the evil queen was your mom?" Clare asked with eagerness in her voice as she'd always been a huge fan of fairy stories and now to be living in one….

"Well, Snow White…."

"THE SNOW WHITE," Clare said.

"I thought she was dead?" Katie cut in to add.

Virginia just nodded explaining how she was but she still made appearances for spiritual guidance before continuing.

"She gave me a mirror and well when I saw the queen's reflection I knew instantly that she was the woman who abandoned my father and I when I was seven."

Clare bit her lip thinking that having a parent just vanish must be tough….at least her dad while having a new family had still been in her life somewhat.

They talked some more about things that fascinated the girls and soon once more it was time for dinner.

**xox**

The teens maneuvered themselves in the banquet hall beside their significant others eagerly chatting about what went on in the hours they'd spent apart. Jake leaning over to kiss Katie's cheek or take her hand whenever he could and Eli simply grinning brilliantly to Clare with every word he spoke.

"So now," the King said, "tomorrow you will embark on your journey and while at first I thought perhaps Virginia and Wolf be your guides I figured it would be in your best interest to keep to someone neutral and so Edgar and Marcus will be taking you on your way."

The two soldiers who had first found them were sitting at the table and bowed their heads slightly.

"It will be an honor to protect your precious cargo your majesty," Marcus said as Edgar picked up a piece of paper from the pocket of his uniform jacket.

"Now, I think we should start with this great kingdom as this is where you'd be ruling when the time comes…..then I was thinking we could head toward Cinderella's palace to make a good will trip by way of Bo Peep Village….."

At the mention on that particular local Wolf shook in his chair as if he knew something the others did not.

"What's wrong dad," Eli said thinking how easily it was to call someone not Bullfrog this.

"Just don't let the citizens there know you have Wolf blood pumping through your veins. Shepherdesses are evil seductresses who will cause nothing but trouble…and plus Wolves and Sheep….well you do the math."

Eli nodded remembering the Fairy Tales and Nursery Rhymes about the Big Bad Wolf and just nodded making a promise that his heritage would be on a need to know basis before Edgar went on listing things that fascinated the teens. What's more they were interested as every so often someone would interject a warning to them.

Once dinner and the conversation were finished, the four teens were told to rest up before they departed however before turning in they took the King and the other adults conversing with the soldiers as a sign to do some pre bedtime fraternizing.

**xox**

"What do you think your grandfather was talking about when he was talking about singing mushrooms and not drinking the swamp water?" Clare asked as she linked her arm with Eli's as they made their way to the library to spend time with one another.

Eli shook his head as he flashed Clare a trademark smirk.

"To be honest no clue, though to be seeing singing mushrooms makes me wonder if he's been taking some kind of mushrooms of his own."

"Eli," Clare exclaimed giving her boyfriend a light punch.

"What…. It kind of seems farfetched."

"Farfetched, this coming from a guy who is a quarter ANIMAL."

"All the better to make out with you my dear," Eli said as he closed the library door behind him and proceeded to pin Clare to one of the shelves of books however the girl pulled back.

"What are you doing? You think you can just huff and puff and seduce me."

Raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend, Eli watched as Clare let out a light laugh.

"Clothes remain on as I'm not going to let the romantic nature of this place mess with my morals."

"Fair enough," Eli said deepening his kiss.

**xox**

"Don't give a gypsy a lock of hair?" Katie said removing the elastic that had held her hair back into a braid as she sat on Jake's lap on the rim of one of the garden's fountains, "I wonder why Virginia would tell us something like that?"

Jake shrugged dragging one finger in the water while looking over at their reflection. He loved how perfect they looked together and how happy she made him and hopefully that he also made her as he flashed her a smile.

"Maybe its cause by having a part of you the gypsy can do some mojo on you…."

"Mojo?" Katie said, "Like what...give me chronic dandruff."

Jake let out a laugh.

"What's so funny your highness?"

"Nothing fair princess."

Katie blushed at Jake's words causing him to lean over to give her a kiss.

"Besides it would probably be something much more dire," he replied as he pulled his lips back from hers.

"Let's hope we never find out."

Jake nodded as he gave Katie another kiss.

"There is something else you should know, something that you weren't warned about earlier."

Katie flashed Jake a concerned look as he told her all about what his father told him earlier on about Darrin.

"But don't worry," Jake said when he was finished, "True love and goodness will prevail and we will live happily ever after."

Katie smiled at Jake's assurance however words that Wolf had spoken earlier began to resonate in her mind as she let out a sigh.

'Or die of horrible curses,' she thought as Jake scooped her up bridal style and carried her back toward the palace slipping a flower in her hair as they walked.

**TBC**

**AN- I blame Jatie breaking up for killing my muse….I WILL finish this it just may take time….also I know I teased the villain but didn't do much…. I promise he'll pop up on the journey and that there may be some trickery on the way…. If there are any fans of the movie or just fairytales/myths in general reading if there is something you think they should encounter let me know and I'll try to add it in…. the only thing 100% I have planned is a Kissing Town scene…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I think I may have a bit more mojo back with this fic despite the way cannon is messing up my four musketeers. Anyway my main issue was how I was to get to Kissing Town and how Darrin was going to cross the foursome and well I figured it out….I hope you all still enjoy**

* * *

It had been twenty four hours since boarding one of the royal carriages to take their journey across the land to learn about all the culture of the Kingdoms and so far the four teens from Toronto were definitely impressed. From her perch on one of plush cushioned seats, Clare tilted her head to the side as Marcus was explaining that outside their window's at present weren't trees but beanstalks causing Jake's eyes to widen in a way that he seemed to do whenever Marcus or Edgar would mention the foreign flora and fauna that the terrain had to offer.

"You're salivating aren't you Jake," Eli said, "you're thinking of climbing one of those bad boys aren't you….. Jake and the Beanstalk…."

Shaking her head Katie placed her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I may be a black belt but I don't think that would stop a giant from crushing your bones and I don't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me," Jake said gently kissing Katie's forehead while the carriage continued to move and Edgar was assuring them that the giant population in the Kingdoms for the most part were rather friendly…..it was the Ogres and Trolls that were the ones to look out for."

"Ogres and Trolls," Jake said, "gotcha."

**x-x-x-x**

The carriage continued to move as their guides would babble on.

"I wonder how time passes here?" Clare asked in a whisper, "I mean yes they said you were born eighteen years ago here and you are eighteen back home and yet it still boggles me how hour Snow White's great grandson….I mean if there were a few more greats I'd get it but these stories are centuries old."

"Maybe it's just the aging process that slows down here," Katie said with a smile, "I mean I for one could get used to being well into my fifties and still look young enough to card at bars."

"Amen to that sister," Eli said with a smile.

"But really….don't you guys worry about being kicked out of University for missing the first day of class?" she asked looking toward Eli and Katie, "or what our parents are thinking when I'm not walking off my flight back home."

It was in that moment that some realization set in. What were they giving up by being there? Knowing what they were thinking Edger placed a hand on Clare's shoulders.

"While time here and in your land run in tandem for most part m'lady, if and when you choose to return the magic of the mirror will make it seem to those around you that you've only been gone a day."

"Two at most," Marcus chimed in as the carriage came to a halt, "anyway we've reached a stopping point in our journey…Bo Peep Village."

At this announcement Eli once more tensed up. Bo Peep Village? This wasn't good. Like his father had warned wolves and sheep weren't mixy things.

"Are you sure this is a good place to stop?" Eli aside rolling his eyes as Clare took his hand reassuringly.

Edgar nodded.

"There is an Inn just there," he said, "we'll spend the evening there and then tomorrow we can get back on our way."

Eli shrugged his shoulder still apprehensive about it all however he knew he would be strong not just for himself but for Clare as well.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Adele watched as the group entered her Inn sizing them up. She'd heard the news about the King having a son however up until this moment she'd thought the long lost Prince story was just that a story….a hoax to keep that menace of a cad Darrin off the throne however the moment she looked at Jake she knew it was more than just stories. Taking a step toward Marcus, she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame as her lips spread into a smile.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise Marcus," she said with a hint of an Irish sounding accent as she pulled a strain of reddish brown hair behind her ear. It was clear to the teens that this woman meant something to the knight however they didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I know," Marcus said, "I figured we were in the neighborhood and so…why not?"

Adele just shook her head looking toward the teens. She'd known Sir Edgar before and so she didn't need an introduction to him and based on rumors and family resemblance she didn't need an introduction to the others as well as she knew that the taller boy was. He was Prince William of the Fourth Kingdom and the dark haired girl was Princess Katherine.

"Your majesty," Adele said with a curtsy in Jake's direction, "Welcome to Bo Peep Village and this humble Inn. I'm sure it's not what you're used to."

Jake looked around the place and shook his head. Honestly the place reminded him of his cabin by the lake where he spent the summer before this one brooding over Clare. It was amazing the difference a year could make.

"The accommodations are fine," Jake said, "and honestly we'd be insulted if you went to trouble trying to clean up for us."

Adele nodded at this as she still nervously straightened the skirt of her dress as it wasn't everyday her lover made a visit especially not when he was accompanied by royalty. Though she guessed it was a perfect time for this visit as right now in the village the fair was going on and ever since the pilfered wishing well water had been restored to the town stopping the Peep's reign of gold medals her and her family had much success in the various events.

"So, I really hope that your stay isn't short lived and you check out the fair tomorrow. We've been known to grow some of the best produce in the village and some of it's up for completion in the morning."

At the sound of produce Jake's eyes lit up and Katie simply shook her head.

"Don't mind Jake….William," she said correcting herself, "he's got a little bit of a green thumb himself."

"Well how about that," Adele said with a slight shock in her voice at the news that the crown prince of the Fourth Kingdom dare be interested in manual labor. Not that it was a crime as it wasn't it just stunned her none the less thinking about royal fingers digging in dirt. Diverting her mind from that thought her head moved toward Katie and Clare. "Tomorrow is also the day of our Annual Sheep and Shepherdess contest-or well it will be if we had more than one contestant."

Letting out a sigh, she thought about how this year that primadonna Sally Peep's daughter Liza was of age to compete and how no one wanted to compete against her whether it be based on spite for her mother's actions or other reasons.

"You ladies should compete," Adele suggested as Katie and Clare looked at one another and then toward their respective boyfriends.

"We're not Shepherdesses," Clare said with a light shrug as she watched Eli looking over toward her wondering what his Wolf-like thoughts were thinking about this sinario however not wanting to ask for fear that Adele didn't know about her boyfriend's true self yet.

"The name is a formality…in the past few years especially…. It's more of a pageant really."

Katie gently bit her lip as she looked toward Jake thinking about the time the past spring when her sister Maya had entered the Miss Millennial pageant alongside her friend Tori and how Katie not only rambled on about setting women's rights back a peg but chided her about kissing her best friend's boyfriend which was another story all together.

However now that she was here in this land in this place she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm in if Clare's in," she said looking toward the younger girl who in turn looked toward a smiling Eli. Clare soon nodded causing Katie to turn toward Adele.

"So long as me being 'Princess' isn't against the rules then we're good to go."

Adele nodded with a smile

"Good, I'll go get you some food and then make a few calls about getting you ladies costumes and some sheep that will blow Liza Peep out of the water."

Adele stepped out of the room a few moments later with Marcus hot on her tale as Edgar offered to show Jake and Katie the gardens on the outside of the Inn thus leaving Eli and Clare alone.

"You," Eli said shaking his head playfully, "A Shepherdess?"

"What?" Clare said with a shrug.

"Well," he replied pulling her body close to his, their lips inches away from a kiss, "it's just that Shepherdesses are evil seductresses who will cause nothing but trouble."

With that Eli's lips locked with Clare's as she shook her head. Oh she was trouble alright and in the morning this Liza person whoever she was will be going DOWN!

**TBC**

**So I WAS going to go filler chapter then peep village but then I decided to have them enter and make the contest a chapter of his own…. As for Darrin like I said I figured something out and it will be revealed once the contest is over and play out into the Kissing Town scenes….after that I'm still slightly blocked as to how whatever 'curse' that befalls out heroes will be broken given them their well-deserved Happily Ever After's. Anyway I'm like Tinker bell and need Review's to live so…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do You Believe In Magic-**

The dawn began to break in Bo Peep Village as Katie rolled over on the bed she'd been lying on and looked over toward Jake softly shaking her bed headed mop.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said with a laugh, "I mean beauty pageants are just a step back from all the strides women have taken in the past century."

Jake let out a laugh as he brushed loose strains of hair from Katie's eyes.

"And being a princess isn't?" he spoke with a sincere smile before leaning over to kiss Katie's cheek however unlucky for him the brunette pulled away before sitting up and smoothing her dressing gown of the wrinkles it incurred during the night's sleep.

"You want me to say touché," Katie said with a laugh standing up and making her way toward the mirror to brush out her hair. "But really I don't mind the whole princess thing. I mean I don't plan on being the waifish girly girl of all those Disney-fied interpretations. I plan on being a strong and solid ruler just like my Handsome Prince and one day king."

Jake stood from the bed rapping his arms around Katie from behind gently kissing her neck.

"I kind of like that idea actually," Jake said as Katie let out a light moan once his lips grazed across her skin.

Katie felt her heart racing and she wondered if perhaps passion and desire would take over however soon her thoughts were shot as Adele entered the room holding a piece of fabric delicately while Clare stepped in behind her.

Both teens' eyes fell on the other girl who was already dressed for the occasion in a pair of black Mary Jane's, white knee socks, and a pale blue and white dress that fell just above the knees. Her auburn curls were extra tight and a matching blue bow fell from her side.

"Lost your sheep Clare?" Jake asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Adele has one for me in the stables thank you very much," Clare said, "anyway your girlfriend is about to dress this way very soon too."

At Clare's words Katie shook her head…. There was no way…there was no way….

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

Katie looked at her reflection in the mirror shaking the curls that were now in her hair as she looked over at her reflection. She'd been wearing an almost identical outfit to Clare's however hers was red instead of blue. Letting out a sigh she looked in the mirror.

"You can do this," she said to herself finally stepping outside where Adele, Edger, Marcus, Clare, Eli, and Jake were waiting for her.

"Nothing but trouble Jake," Eli said once she walked out giving her a cat call to which Jake punched his arm.

"Alright," Adele said with a huge smile handing the two girls staffs and leading them toward the village square where a crowd of townspeople had already gathered for the big event of the day. The mass of the crowd had formed around a dainty blonde who was standing by an older woman.

"And there will be no tie like when I entered," Sally Peep drawled out, "especially not with the likes of another outsider which both of my Liza's competitors are. The Peeps are winners…always have been always will."

Liza glared at the two girls who were approaching and shook her head.

"It's in the bag," she replied planting a fake smile on her lips before walking toward Katie and Clare and giving them a brief introduction as moments later the three girls were being shuffled away by the man who was acting as MC.

"Alright," he said, "you three stand here and I'll announce you."

The girls nodded and soon the man was standing on stage introducing the contest.

"This year we have three lovely ladies vying for our prize which is a thousand 'Gold Wendell's' and this antique vase from Queen Cinderella's personal collection.

Liza's face lit up while Katie and Clare simply shrugged. They didn't need the gold as being who they were they could have as much as they wanted and as for the queen's vase well they had Snow White's whole palace to go back to however they did want the title if nothing else.

"Let's meet our three contestants shall we? First we have Liza Peep daughter of our own Sally Peep."

There was a light cheer however it was clear that it was while she was the hometown heroine she wasn't a favorite.

"Clare Edwards….and Katie Matlin."

The two girls from Toronto were pleasantly surprised to hear that the cheering grew louder and louder than Liza's were causing the blonde to glare.

"Alright," The man said as the applause dulled down, "For the first round we'll be hearing you ladies sing your favorite sheep song."

At Liza began to sing 'Little Bo Peep' with the seductive nature of a Burlesque dancer, Katie tilted her head to look at Jake biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. As far as musical ability went Maya had pretty much all the talent. Sure she played Trumpet in grade school as band was a requirement in fifth grade and she dabbled in playing Piano but as far as vocals were she was totally and utterly tone deaf. Letting out a sigh she thought about how just moments ago when she'd been in Adele's cottage she'd told Jake she didn't plan on being one of those dainty Disney girls however the one thing they had in common was that they all had beautiful voices. Ursula the Sea Witch went as far as to steal Ariel's Voice in the Disney version and at this moment she just wanted to be Ursula so she could have one of those voices who could sing along to woodland creatures.

Clare was soon up as she began to sing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep.' She didn't have the seductive body language like Liza had but she had this sweet angelic innocence like said Princesses and Katie knew that it was giving her a leg up with the judges. Watching Clare curtsey, Katie looked over toward Jake once more before the moderator asked.

"And now…for our final contestant."

Taking a step forward Katie had other issues to deal with aside from her voice. Were there any other nursery rhymes about sheep? She pondered for a moment if she could get away with Mary Had A Little Lamb before recalling a song she'd heard a few times when she'd been hanging around the Martin home while Jake was lighting up. Normally she only took in the second hand smoke or occasionally would consume if he baked it in cookie or brownie which is why she could clearly remember the lyrics to the song….

_Harmlessly passing your time in the grassland away__  
__Only dimly aware of a certain unease in the air__  
__You better watch out__  
__There may be dogs about__  
__I've looked over Jordan and I have seen__  
__Things are not what they seem.__What do you get for pretending the danger's not real__  
__Meek and obedient you follow the leader__  
__Down well trodden corridors into the valley of steel__  
__What a surprise!__  
__A look of terminal shock in your eyes__  
__Now things are really what they seem__  
__No, this is no bad dream._

Her voice was more gravely then angelic though she hoped to gain some points for uniqueness however after being met with blank stares from the judges followed by the moderators, 'Well let's see if you can do better in the next round," Katie highly doubted it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

From his mangled cottage on the outskirts of the Troll Kingdom, Darrin couldn't help but listen as between rounds Katie had approached that hack William…or Jake as he was calling himself talking about how if she knew she had to sing she wouldn't of signed up for the pageant in the first place. Darrin frankly didn't see a problem with the maiden's voice however that could have been because he was distracted with other things. Ever since he'd first lay eyes on the girl who would be queen through a magic mirror of his own he had fallen deeply and passionately in love with her beauty. With her pale skin and dark hair she looked ever so much like the great queen and well…she was known as the first of them all for a reason. Letting out a sigh as he watched the three girls return to stage where they began to parade around sheep for the judges to see he began to formulate a plan in his head.

The next town that the teens were set to visit was kissing town. What if he could pass himself off as an apothecary and offer Katie a magic potion to give her singing voice befitting of the beauty she was. However….the potion would really be a love potion…well perhaps he could make it so it gave her the voice too but he'd have to work those kinks out when he got to brewing. Once Katie was his in the most romantic realm of all the Nine Kingdoms all he would have to do was get rid of Jake and well…he had some ideas but he didn't want to make the mistake to reveling his total plan too soon even if it was just in an inner monologue….

Turning back now toward the mirror he watched as the winner of the contest was to be announced hoping it would be his dearest Katie however based on her round one performance it was doubtful.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

Clare was declared the winner and it was clear Liza was not happy and neither was Sally. Sally began to rant about how there was no way her daughter would be defeated by interlopers like she was all those years ago while the officials were trying to subdue her.

Clare meanwhile was soon able to make her way through the crowd of congratulators making her way back to the others.

"So does this make you officially a Shepardess now?" Eli asked with his trademark smirk crossing his lips as Clare nodded ever so slightly before their lips met for a long lingering kiss. "Huff…Puff…"

As Eli slyly spoke those words that were commonly spoken by his father the eyes of some of the villagers fell upon them.

"WOLF!" one called out as Eli pulled his lips back from Clare's face.

"Can't a guy just talk dirty to his girl?" he asked causing Clare to blush ever so slightly as the villagers turned the other cheek talking about some pie contest that was about to start in a few moments…Sally's voice in the background babbling now about revenge and justice as clearly she had a pie up for judgment though Eli was more focused on A) the fact that he was able to easily cover his wolf like heritage and B) that he was in the process of making out with Clare.

"Get a room," Jake said, his own arm draped around Katie's waste.

"I do have a room thank you very much," Eli said, "though if Clare here is going to let me deflower her on this journey I think it would be much nicer to do it in one of Kissing Town's Vegas like suites as opposed to some rustic country B&B."

"I don't know," Jake said with a smile, "I kind of think this place has a romantic charm."

"You would farm boy," Eli teased.

Jake just let out a little laugh thinking that while he did just say that the cottage had a romantic charm he didn't plan on sleeping with Katie either….that was unless she wanted to however they were to depart in a few hours and Jake wanted to make one last trip to Adele's families exquisite vegetable garden before he left hoping to be able to harvest some organic goodies before they left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**I know the end to this chapter kind of sucked but I hope you like it just the same…. Next chapter starts Kissing Town and the beginning of the REAL action that has been going on in my head…..also YES I did Google 'Songs About Sheep' and when I saw Pink Floyd I was like this is going to be good. Never heard the song just goggled lyrics.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?**

**Here it is... the long awaited (I hope anyway) Kissing Town arrival...**

They departed the village a few hours later and began their journey to Kissing Town as Katie placed her head on Jake's shoulder allowing for his fingers to intertwine in her hair as she had been taking a little nap. Bending over Jake's lips brushed her cheek and she soon stirred opening her eyes and flashing a smile toward Jake.

"So," Marcus said noting now that all four teens were now awake and ready to talk, "aside from the casino and the glass coffin that once held your great grandmother Once Upon A Time…"

Eli chuckled at the guard glared before continuing.

"Anyway, there are many famed shops that people travel across the land to check out. There is an antique shop and a jewelry store, and a dress shop said to be run by decedents of the fairy godmother herself."

If this were days ago when they had first arrived the group would of rolled their eyes however they had seen and heard many things that were unbelievable and extraordinary but oh so real.

"So like they just wave some wand and then poof….extreme makeover dress edition?" Eli asked.

"Something like that," Edgar said with a light laugh as soon the carriage came to a complete stop and the door was open. As they were met with the air of the town a warm feeling washed over them. They now instantly understood how this was the most romantic town in the kingdoms as in the moment both boys pulled their girlfriends close toward them kissing them gently. The girls blushed never wanting their boyfriends to let go however much to their sadness they did.

Taking Katie's hand, Jake looked into her blue eyes longingly for a moment before taking her hands.

"I know you were hoping on spending the entire time here in this town with me," he began, "and trust me I was too."

Katie looked over toward Jake sadly.

"Was?" she asked.

Jake nodded.

"I love you Katie, it's just…I want to pick you out something and well it wouldn't be a surprise if you were with me."

Katie got up on tiptoe and kissed Jake's cheek.

"I love you too," she replied before she watched Jake turn his head toward Clare with an apologetic expression in his eyes.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Eli?"

As he asked this Jake expected his step sister to act out and from the looks in Katie and Eli's eyes they had expected it of Clare too however instead of protesting she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Under one condition," she said with a sweet smile as Eli flashed her a smirk as if to ask what the said catch had been. "We go over to the site of the glass coffin later."

Eli just let out a laugh.

"I drove a hearse for the better part of Junior Year, do you think that I'd even for a moment pass up seeing a coffin especially one as famous as Snow White's."

"To be technical," Marcus interjected, "the great queen is buried under Snow White Falls."

Ignoring the guard's comment Clare spoke again.

"And besides…..I'm kind of intrigued about checking out that dress shop….maybe getting a magical make over."

"Just don't change too much," Eli said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss before turning back toward Jake. "Let's go because the sooner we go on this man mission the sooner we can get back to our fair maidens."

Clare and Katie both let out an inaudible snicker at Eli put on an adorable faux accent with his last comment before eventually heading off with Jake and the guards.

Taking a step in the direction of the shop, Clare soon paused tilting her head in Katie's general direction.

"So Princess Katherine of the fabled Tenth Kingdom," Clare said with grin thinking about the places they had traveled so far on their journey and the title most of the villagers seemed to bestow on her considering she was dating their crown prince. "Are you ready to get your Cinderella on?"

Katie simply shook her head.

"Nah….you go," she said with a light shrug of her shoulders as she began to pace back and forth in place. "And besides, I'm more a Snow White girl myself."

Both girls chuckled at the meaning of Katie's comment after all if things panned out she would be the heiress to said princess's throne a title that was still hard for the young girls to believe.

"Just don't eat any apples while I'm gone."

Katie promised Clare this telling her that the famed glass coffin that she and Eli had planned to visit once he and Jake were finished with their secret shopping mission would remain a tourist trap and not be put to use again at least not for her.

It took a few moments before Katie took in the loneliness of the moment. She was in the romance capital of this fairytale world and yet there she was all alone….by choice but still.

Deciding to wander around the area to check the sights out Katie soon felt her body bump into something…..someone…..

"I'm sorry," Katie said looking into the mysterious eyes of the stranger she'd just bumped into….Darrin.

Darrin smiled at the brunette who was more stunning up close and personal and quickly flashed her a pearly white grin.

"I should be the one apologizing fair maiden," he said straightening up the street vender booth that he'd been standing behind glad that Katie didn't seem to be curious about it being the only one in the general area. It was time to put his plan into action….she was alone….separated from her fair Prince…. This was the moment that he would take action.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Entering the dress shop Clare simply looked around. There were a few mannequins draped with the finest gowns she'd ever seen. Even finer than those at the palace however nobody was around. Clare was beginning to wonder if the reason for the sparseness of the shop was because it was robbed when suddenly she heard the softest of whispers.

"Hello," Clare said as the whispers continued when suddenly Clare felt a fuzzy sensation take over her as if she were in some kind of daze. Seconds later when the buzz wore off she noticed that she'd no longer been wearing the simple travel dress she'd been wearing but instead she had on the most stunning gown she had ever seen. The guards really weren't kidding when they said the shop was owned by the fairy godmother's flesh and blood or whatever it was that coursed through fairy veins.

Giving a little spin she soon heard the whispers again as she noticed tow specks of flicker light in the distance. Like fireflies only distinctively bigger.

"No….it's all wrong fair sister," Clare heard one of the fairy voices say before suddenly the gown she had on transformed from the pale blue color it had been to a light shade of pink.

"No…pink fabric and auburn hair…..that doesn't complement one another in the slightest."

And soon the dress was blue again. Shaking her head, Clare wondered if Sleeping Beauty's fairy's had also been employed here as this was right out of a scene from the Disney version of the classic tale.

The fairies continued to stay out of sight changing the dress back and forth a few more times until they'd hit it at the same time and it became a lovely lavender color. At that moment the fairies suddenly transformed into human size. They were beautiful in their own right with long blonde hair and the most delicate of features.

"I'm glad we could get that settled," said the fairy dressed in pink, "lavender is defiantly your color."

"That it is," the other fairy said, "Perfect for Prince William's coronation ball doesn't you think?"

Both Clare and the other fairy simply nodded as the blue clad fairy held out her impossibly tiny hand.

"I'm Evvie and this is my twin sister Marigold."

"It's a pleasure to meet one of the fair maidens from the Tenth Kingdom," Marigold said, "it's a shame that the Princess couldn't meet our acquaintance though I'm sure she's got half the palace's seamstresses spinning straw into gold to make her gown."

Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"That I don't know," Clare said, "though I did ask her if she wanted to join me here and she pleasantly rejected."

"Ahhhh," Evvie said, "she's probably taking in the town with her Prince Charming."

Clare didn't want to tell them that no Katie was in fact alone and so instead she lead the conversation back to the gowns that the fairies made their careers in making.

**x-x-x-x-x**

On the other side of the village, Jake, Eli, and the guards entered a small jeweler to which the man behind the counter's eyes lit up at the party.

"You're Majesty," he spoke bowing toward Jake, "to what do I owe this surprise."

A light blush crossed Jake's face.

"I'm planning to propose to my girlfriend at my ball," Jake said with a grin as the older man clapped his hand.

"Excellent, I love a good love story especially one that I know will lead to a new and exciting chapter in the White family legacy. Anyway I think I've got the perfect selection in my special collection."

The older man walked away coming back a few moments later with a cherry wood box with a small brass lock on it. Pulling a key from his pocket the shop keep opened it up to show a series of the most exquisite rings that they'd ever seen. The man pulled out a gold band that had what looked like a pearl affixed to it yet for some reason the pearl had a face and the face began to sing.

_Lips as red as rose_

_Hair as black as night_

_Will you be my queen?_

_And reign on the throne of Snow White….._

"A singing ring," the keep said, "I've never seen a woman refuse one of those."

With a light smile he looked toward Eli and bit his lip thinking of the man that would eventually become the dark haired boy's father. He'd bought a singing ring once and while the woman rejected him at first the ring came back and she finally did tell him yes.

"As lovely as that is, I think I'd want something more traditional."

Eli looked toward the singing ring and raised a brow wondering what Clare's reaction would be upon receiving one however he shook his head thinking it best to go the traditional way too….that way if they did choose to go back to New York people wouldn't look at them suspiciously.

"Do you have any rings with blue sapphires in their setting?" he asked thinking it was his birthstone and diamond was hers and how perfect it would be if he could find a ring to symbolize the two of them.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So," Darrin said pondering giving her his name however fearing that she'd been warned about him before, "what brings a fair maiden like yourself all the way to Kissing Town by your lonesome."

"I'm not alone….my friends decided to hit some of the shops….I just wasn't in the shopping mood."

Darrin just nodded thinking that this would be easier then he thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked motioning to his bag, "because I've got baubles and potions for sale."

Holding out his hand, Darrin showed Katie a glittering gold bracelet.

"A pretty bracelet for the pretty lady….no charge."

Katie blushed and shook her head….not wanting a handout.

"I insist."

"Fine," Darrin said as Katie handed him a handful of coins, "if you don't want a handout how about a buy one get one free offer. I could give you a potion."

Katie shrugged her shoulders as Darrin went on knowing this was the second to strike.

"I've got potions to make you young, to make you old, to transform you into animals, or just make you sing as beautifully as a bird, ones to make you…."

Before he continued Katie held out her hand to stop him.

"What's that about ones that can make you sing?"

Darrin shook his head.

"Ahhh the vocal potion….one drop and you'll have the most beautiful voice in all the Nine Kingdoms though I'm sure you already sing like an angel and have no need for any magic."

"Not true," she said thinking back to the contest. While she wasn't horrible her gravelly voice was no match for Clare or that peep girl and it made her feel inferior thinking of all those stupid Disney princesses, "May I?"

Darrin nodded reaching into his bag and pulling out the potion… one of only two he'd actually carried with him knowing of this plot from the get go.

"Here you go," he spoke watching….waiting for Katie to take the bait…. To sip the potion which while he made sure it altered her vocals would also serve doubly as a highly potent love potion….one that was near impossible to break."

Katie felt a burning in her throat as the bitter liquid rolled down it. She hoped that this was real and that her petty vanity didn't cause her to take a poison to snuff out her life instead. The burning however didn't cause her to drop to the ground it only lead to dryness though thankfully Darrin had already drew some water from a nearby well in the town's center to give her.

"Thank you," she said her eyes locking on this mysterious stranger. He was tall…dark…handsome….like one of those Vampires in those books Clare and most of the other girls at Degrassi including her own sister had read though thankfully he was breathing as his toned chest was raising up and down in a slow rhythmic motion.

"So….care to test things out?" he asked.

Katie shrugged.

"Here goes nothing," she said with a smile as she began to sing.

_I've made up my mind; don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust; I know this is love….._

Katie paused after the first few lines of the song after hearing just how lovely her voice had now sounded. This potion that this man…this peddler….this wizard gave her had worked. Locking her eyes into his she felt her heart begin to race. Inches she moved closer toward the man until all at once their lips met. Katie pushed into the kiss…making the moment of passion last.

"I'm Katie," she said wondering why it took so long for them to make an introduction.

"Darrin," Darrin finally replied relieved that Katie hadn't freaked out in knowing who he was and instead flashed him a smile.

"Well now that we aren't strangers anymore," he heard her speak in a whisper before kissing him again with just as much passion as the last time when suddenly.

"KATIE!" Clare's voice rang out as she arrived dressed back in her traveling cloths, the fairies having sent the magnificent down on its way toward the palace for the ball.

Pulling back from Darrin's lips Katie gave the younger girl a smile.

"I love Kissing Town don't you?" she asked before wrapping an arm around Darrin's waist.

**TBC**

**More Kissing Town to come…..Song used Chasing Pavements By Adele…. Reviews are loved so I know people are actually reading this….**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Do You Believe In Magic::_**

**_So in case you haven't been following my notes Vegas and the Jatie break-up never happened in this verse and I'm using Face-Range Darrin as the 'Fairytale Land' Villain instead…..if you're still putting up with me thanks…. I don't know how I plan on getting to the end post this chapter just that while this is only chapter 11 I plan on keeping it going for at least 20-25 chapters. Thanks for the love…_**

**_-x-x-x-x_**

"I love Kissing Town don't you?" Katie spoke to Clare as her arms wrapped tightly around this man that Clare had never in her life seen before, a man who was clearly not her step brother whom the dark haired girl was crazy about. Clare wasn't able to respond to Katie's sudden change of character as she heard a voice approaching her.

"So," Eli said, "what happened to that mystical make over?"

"The fairies popped the gown back to the palace for me," Clare said wondering if it sounded just as weird as it did when she actually said it.

Eli simply nodded as he flashed Clare a smile, for the moment oblivious to Katie's clinging onto the other man.

"So," he asked lost in Clare's eyes, "Do you want to head out to see the sights?"

Clare kept looking at Katie who'd been getting a bit touchy feely with the mystery guy much to Clare's disgust. While upon first meeting she thought the older girl was a frigid bitch with a stick shoved so far up her but now she thought of the older girl as a friend, idol, and hopefully one day sister. She wanted to protest, to tell Eli she wanted to get to the bottom of this, however instead she just nodded her head and gave Eli a kiss. Turing her head back as she walked away, Clare hoped that things would work themselves out.

Once Clare and Eli had walked away, Katie turned toward Darrin.

"Sorry about that."

"About what?" Darrin replied with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway I think your friends have the right idea…seeing the town. I could buy you a new dress and we could head toward the casino….I have a feeling you'd be my little lucky charm."

Katie let out a laugh as Darrin put an arm round her again.

"And if you won then what," Katie said taking a playful step back.

"Well….I'd buy you something pretty….though it wouldn't be nearly as pretty as you are."

Darrin then lent over to give Katie yet another kiss however it was at this time that Jake had made his way back toward the square catching the scene.

"Hey," he replied.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

Clare and Eli's arms were linked together as they reached the glass coffin. The guards and locals regarded the site as a fairytale land version of a tourist trap…not that there were many tourists outside the kingdoms but the teens didn't care.

Raising an eyebrow at Clare as they waited their turn to take a closer look at the famed artifact, Eli shook his head.

"So what was up with Katie?"

Clare shook her head. Honestly she had no clue. Just moments before the older girl had been head over heels in love with her step brother and Clare would have been shocked if one day those two hadn't tied the know however now….Katie was all over this other guy like Jake meant nothing and it just made her sick. She didn't know how to respond to Eli's question and remained silent.

"You know why Jake wanted me to go with him earlier….right?"

Before Eli could manage for Clare to answer this question however, it was their turn and they were being whisked up toward the coffin.

"Care to put yourself in the great queen's place?" The man who was manning the crowd said with a smile as Clare nodded. Making a few steps toward the coffin, she arranged her dress and laid her body down trying to remain as still as possible closing her eyes for added effect.

"What's this?" Eli asked in a dramatic fashion, "a fair maiden fallen under some spell."

He watched as Clare tried not to break character however her chest rose and fell with a light giggle as he flashed a smirk toward her direction not that she could see it.

Kneeling besides the coffin….Eli bent over toward Clare's face letting his lips meet hers. At this Clare's eyes fluttered open and a light blush crossed her cheek.

"My Prince," she said sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Clare Edwards," Eli said scooping her up out of the coffin bridal style as he kept smiling. He really did love her and he knew it wasn't just because of the town. Sure they had their ups and their downs but they'd always find their ways back to one another. Thinking back to the ring shop and his talk with Jake…Eli wondered if he should pop the question there in the moment however despite the overpowering air of love Eli pushed the idea out of his mind. It just felt like a proposal in kissing town while at Snow White's Glass Coffin while memorable and romantic would be totally cliché, plus what would happen if they did go back and Alli asked how it happened. She'd think Clare was bonkers if she told her friend the truth. Instead she spun her around and placed her feet back on the ground before giving her another kiss.

Pulling back from Eli's lips, Clare let a light blush cross her cheek. She didn't know if it was this town or what but her feelings for Eli were just so intense it wasn't funny and she was putting up much internal restraint from telling him to take her to the Hotel and ravish her. Instead of giving into her sexual desires she held back yet still letting a playfully coy smile cross her lips.

"So," she said, "what were you going to say about the trip with Jake?"

Eli smiled.

"He's going to propose to Katie….he wanted my help picking out a ring."

"And he didn't ask me for a female perspective?"

"I guess he was afraid you'd tell Katie."

"Hey…I'm not a gossip."

The duo continued to banter, kissing every so often as they continued to explore the town oblivious to what was going on at the moment across it between their friends.

**-x-x-x**

Jake was in shock. He had to be seeing things. Katie…the love of his life…the girl that just moments ago he'd told his friend he had planned on popping the question to was all over some other man. He shook his head. No… it had to be just the town…that's all…she had to be under some spell…it had to be. Sure there was that brief moment before becoming official he'd thought she had feelings for Mike Dallas causing his heart to crack but this…this seemed to sting a million times worse.

"Ahhhh," the man spoke before his girlfriend could get a word in, "the fabled William White we meet at last."

Jake bit his lip at the tone that this strange man spoke his birth name. Clearly he held some kind of grudge despite never seeing his face before in his life.

"And you are?" Jake asked trying his best to be cordial and princely despite the urge to beat the crap out of the man for touching Katie.

"Me….well," he paused holding out a hand toward Jake to shake. "I'm Darrin Howe, Nephew to the King and the True heir of the Fourth Kingdom as blood or not you William are an outsider."

Jake bit his lip. After the King had mentioned Darrin he knew that sometime soon he'd have a confrontation with the guy however now that it was happening well… he didn't know how to deal with it, nor the fact that Katie's hands were all over him.

"What did you do with her?" Jake demanded still insistent that Katie was under some spell.

"I didn't do anything…." Darrin said even though he knew that he did his denial of it was just the next phase in his plan…a phase that would without a doubt keep this interloper off the throne and out of the picture….for good. "It's this town….it's got this lore on fair maidens causing them to fall in love and fall in love hard. It's your fault for keeping her out of your sights in favor of whatever it was you were up to. Anyways lucky for you I'm a salesman…."

Pausing Darrin pulled out the second vile he kept in his satchel holding it out toward Jake with a smile on his face.

"This here is a potion that will make you irresistible to her….she'll fall head over heels forgetting all about gentlemen like me or any other noblemen who dare to fall for her fairness."

Jake paused…he was a bit skeptical. His father as well as the guards had said that this Darrin character was a known trickster and troublemaker however in the moment he didn't care. All he wanted was Katie back and he'd do whatever it took to do it.

"How much," he asked thinking that Darrin would toss an ultimatum saying the potion for the crown however instead the other man simply smiled.

"For you it's on the house," he said handing Jake the vile and watching the young man drink the potion.

Jake swallowed the potion his eyes locked on Katie who continued to still look lovingly at Darrin. The spell had to break it just had to. It was then that Jake felt a stabbing pain rush through his body…a pain followed by a numbness followed by a glowing….was his body glowing? What was happening….something was happening…..suddenly for a moment things just went black and when he came back into consciousness he knew something was wrong.

Katie was unphased as she watched Jake transform before her eyes into a Golden Retriever. Turning toward Darrin a huge smile crossed her lips.

"A Dog? For me!"

Darrin rolled his eyes….the last thing he needed was this man in his life….human or dog and so he shook his head.

"No, this mutt is beneath your greatness….however when we return to the Fourth Kingdom I'll find a pet more suitable for you."

Katie nodded at Darrin with a smile on her face.

"And what about that new dress…. The casino?"

Darrin nodded. He knew if they went into the godmother's shop they'd say or do something to take Katie away from him and foil his plans though fortunate for him he knew of another fairy in town whom he traded wares with from time to time. Stopping at her storefront Katie smiled as her travel clothes were transformed into a sleek and sexy little black dress and Darrin's humble attire into a lavish suit. Making their way back into the square however plans were soon foiled again as the golden retriever was their barking wildly at Eli and Clare.

Turning from the crazy dog to Katie and the mystery man Eli let out a wolf whistle.

"Wow sexy," he said causing Clare to playfully slap him. "What I mean was…you look amazing Katie….I take it you and Jake are doing something special."

Katie shook her head.

"Jake?" she questioned looking toward Darrin.

"If you're referring to Prince William he's gone….."

"What do you mean gone," Clare demanded arms crossed not amused.

"I mean," Darrin said, "that the boy who would be king was overwhelmed and found a traveling mirror in the antique district and has gone home."

"I'm still a princess though," Katie said with a smile, "Darrin is the true heir to the throne and I'm going to be his Queen."

Eli and Clare watched as Katie kissed Darrin once more the dog barking even more loudly at this.

"Quiet mutt," Darrin said before looking toward Eli, "and speaking of mutts….it would be wise of you to tell your father that once I'm on the throne I won't be as lenient to the Wolf population as my predecessor was."

And with those final words Darrin linked arms with Katie making their way toward the casino's to gamble and god knew what else leaving Eli, Clare, and the dog dumbfounded.

"What just…" Clare said.

"I don't know." Eli replied as Marcus and Edger returned.

"So," Marcus said, "are the prince and princess off on some romantic rendezvous?"

Clare shook her head.

"Jake went back to New York and Katie….well."

"Katie's with that weasel Darrin," Eli replied as Edger shook his head.

"How did Jake go back? The only known traveling mirrors in all the Kingdoms are at the palace unless he's decided to trek to the Dwarf Mine and get one made himself."

"Darrin said he went to the antique district," Clare said as the guards laughed. Darrin wasn't the most trustworthy guy by any means and it was refreshing as to how naive and gullible the teens were however this was serious. The Prince was missing and the Princess was with that charlatan under some kind of spell if what they'd heard was to be believed.

"Well, we should cancel the rest of the tour," Marcus said, "head back to the palace and warn the King and the others before Darrin makes his way there." He wanted to add 'with Katie' however he couldn't it would make it all see real.

"But what about Jake?" Clare demanded frantically knowing that something happened to her step brother and she didn't want to go anywhere while he was missing.

The dog barked once more however to Eli's ears he heard Jake's voice.

"I'm right here."

"Jake?" Eli called out meeting the eyes of the guards and Clare.

"Down here," Jake spoke again however all but Eli just heard the barking of the dog.

Looking down, Eli watched as Clare knelt by the dogs side.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yes," Jake barked once more leading Eli to simply nod his head.

"Darrin?" Clare once again questioned.

"Yes," he once more replied in a bark.

"That bastard," Eli grumbled.

"Like father like son," Marcus said shaking his head.

"We must not spare any more time standing around here," Edger said leading the teens and dog toward the carriage, "we must go to the palace at once."

**-TBC….**

**Thoughts… ideas…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Do You Believe In Magic::_**

As the carriage began to make its way back toward the palace its occupants were still trying to process the events that had transpired over what had only been about an hour.

From her seat, Clare reached over and began to gently pet the golden retriever that was seated beside her.

"What's going to happen if this curse or whatever can't be broken….what will your dad….Glenn…think? And my mom? She doesn't even like dogs and I've seen what they do at shelters to strays….."

Clare continued her rambling as the dog cocked his head to its side looking toward Eli.

"I'm not going to wind up the poster pup for one of those Sarah McLachlan commercials," he spoke in a bark toward Eli who in turn still couldn't believe that he was actually communicating with a dog…Jake or not. He chalked it up to the fact that he'd been part Wolf which meant that he had some form of dog blood running through his veins.

Smirking at the dog, Eli began to hum 'In the Arms of an Angel' causing the dog to grit his teeth and growl at the other boy.

"I was just joking man….relax."

Stopping his growl the dog began to bark/speak to Eli again.

"Relax…..I'll relax if you can tell Clare to relax. Whatever spell or curse or whatever will be broken. I mean it has to break. My dad was turned into a dog and he's alright….then again it was some freaky Friday body swap thing…."

Eli nodded.

"Yea, but there was no fake Jake to be seen."

"Fake Jake?" Clare asked.

"Shh the men are talking," Eli said with a teasing smirk as Clare tossed one of the throw pillows that aligned the carriage seats at her boyfriend.

"Ouch," Eli replied before turning back to the dog. "No fake Jake….just Darrin Howe that phony king wannabe of the fourth kingdom."

"Who seems to have Katie wrapped around his weasly little finger by some spell."

"Seems to?" Jake said mocking his sister thinking human or dog it didn't matter. His heart was breaking as he saw Katie with the other man. Smiling, touching, kissing…."

**xxxxxx**

Katie had slipped back onto the street, Darrin's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I told you that you'd bring me good luck," he spoke in a light whisper before leaning over to kiss the nape of her neck motioning with one of his hands to the gold sitting in the bag tied to his belt.

"Hmmmmmm," Katie moaned passionately as Darrin's lips began to move toward the side of her cheek to her lips….his arms moving up the contours of her body as well. "I wish we never had to leave here."

Darrin nodded however he knew that travel was inevitable as that stupid half breed was en route to the palace with William and if they got their first he feared the King would find some way to penetrate his magic….sure the odds were still in his favor but he didn't want that margin of error to get the best of him.

"You also said you'd buy me something pretty."

Darrin nodded.

"That I did…" he replied eyeing the jewelry shop wondering if he should pick her up some bauble…an engagement ring perhaps but he shook the thought from his mind. No if…when…he announced his intent to make Katherine his queen he wanted to do it at the palace, preferably in front of his enemies to let them know that nice guys well they really did finish last even in the realm of Happily Ever After.

"And someone as fair as thee deserves to arrive to her future home in style."

A grin crossed Katie's face as she began to bob up and down on her toes.

"So, are you finally going to take me to that famous dress shop?"

Darrin paused the same thoughts running through his mind that did so before.

"Back so soon," the young woman said from behind the counter.

"Mirabella," Darrin said with a flirtatious smile, "you know I never go away that easily."

The young woman who was clearly familiar with Darrin's charms simply smiled as she looked at the couple still dressed in their formal casino garb.

"So, I suppose you want to give your lady something special….less Casino Chic and more fit for the princess she is."

Darrin and Katie were oblivious to the tone as to which the other girl said the P word as he nodded his head.

"I suppose you wish for something embellished with that gold thread of yours."

"I would expect nothing less."

Mirabella nodded her head letting a few stray blonde curls fall into her face as she let a smile cross her lips. Walking around Katie, she began mumbling things here and there to herself as Katie wondered if the dress would just apperate on her like she'd previously envisioned or if like before it would be procured from the back of the store.

"I don't know how well it will travel…." She managed to say audible enough as Darrin shook his head.

"Then put a spell on it to keep it safe….never wrinkling…never discoloring or staining….the perfect gown for the perfect princess."

A light blush crossed Katie's cheek as Mirabella crossed her arms across her chest.

"And I suppose you want her hair and makeup the same?"

Darrin just had to look at the other woman for her to know his answer. Letting out a sigh she went behind the counter however this time instead of pulling out a garment bag she pulled out a wand sucking in a deep breath of air.

As she waved the want Katie could practically see the flickers of magical light falling from it and onto her body which was feeling a similar numbing sensation it had once she'd taken the singing potion. This time however it didn't feel weird and strange it almost felt…comforting and warm.

As Darrin looked at her his breath caught in her throat. While she looked so seductively sexy in that skin tight black dress, her long dark hair falling down her back she looked like a variable goddess nay…princess now. The dress she had on was of the finest silvery silks with intricate gold stitching across the bodice and skirt. Her hair pulled up in a fancy up do that would make even the biggest a list celebrity in her world envious. As Katie was turned to look at the full length mirror she was stunned.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall," Darrin said placing a hand on Katie's shoulder, "you Katie are the fairest of them all."

A smile crossed Katie's lips as she and Darrin thanked Mirabella once more before exiting the shop and making their way to the road where a carriage just as lavish as the Royal one sat.

"For you m'lady," he said as one of his coachmen helped her in…with his knowledge of all the back roads he knew that even with a huge lead there was no way the others would get to the palace first.

**xxxxxx**

Hours passed and while in the carriage there would occasionally be banter between Eli and Clare mixed with the occasional barking's of Jake for the most part it been silent. The air was tense and while they knew they had a lead on Darrin, they had no clue as to how to break the spell. Clare had suggested the age old solution of True Love's kiss while Jake simply barked…scoffing at the suggestion.

"He's right…. I mean if Katie wasn't messed up in the head she could of just kissed him in kissing town and vice versa if Jake wasn't man's best friend right now."

"But they still could….Jake finds a way to give Katie a sloppy wet one."

"But he's still a dog…not the hopeful love of Katie's life."

"Hopeful?" Jake barked as Eli leaned against a seat.

"Huff Puff," he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that," Clare muttered under her breath as the carriage same to a halt abruptly as Eli looked around.

"We're not at the palace yet? I mean the ride seems short."

Edger shook his head.

"You're right….we're not….Marcus watch the cargo I'm going to check it out."

Marcus nodded as Clare and Eli didn't know what to think about being referred to as cargo…property.

Edger climbed from the carriage craning his next to make sure that they hadn't landed themselves into a trap or something before further examining their surroundings. They were seemingly in the middle of nowhere and it looked as if one of the carriage wheels had broken off…..

**TBC**

**I wasn't going to end it here but when Katie and Darrin arrived at the palace but I figured there could be more to the journey. That said should they just get back on the road or should Eclare, Dog!Jake, and the guards have some encounter of trolls or gypsy's and if it's the latter do I want to re-do the Rapunzel scene but with Clare? Anyway feedback is welcome and encouraged…even if you just click on the review button to say hi it'll make me smile….til next time**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Do You Believe In Magic::**_

"I should go and see what's wrong," Edger said unlatching the door of the carriage to go and help the driver assess the damage. Nudging Jake's paw off his lap, Eli slid out behind the guard who flashed a stern look at the other boy. They'd been hired to protect these kids, these forgotten heirs and in the time that they were on their tour….well the Prince was turned into a dog and his Princess was now under some love spell cast upon her by a sworn enemy of the kingdom.

"I don't know," he spoke wanting Eli to be safe.

"I'm a bit of a grease monkey," Eli replied with an eyebrow raise and a semi smirk, "my old car used to break all the time and I always fixed it up myself as opposed to hiring professional help."

Looking across the car to Marcus who gave his brother in arms a nod, Edger smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Fine," Edger said with a slight tinge of reluctance still in his voice. "You can come."

Eli nodded as he bent over to kiss the top of Clare's head softly before reaching to Jake and ruffling his furry ears.

"You take care of her alright."

"I'm not your slave," Jake barked, "fine."

Clare just shook her head at the scene wondering what Jake had been telling Eli as a response to his comment.

"I wish I could understand you Jake," Clare said with a pout once Edger and Eli had left the carriage.

"I wish you could too sis," Jake said though Clare could only hear a succession of barks as she ruffled the fur on his head.

"You know….I've always wanted a dog though mom wouldn't allow it. Maybe if the spell doesn't break she'll reconsider and let me keep you."

"I'm not going back to Toronto as a dog."

"Though I hope the curse breaks somehow….on both you and Katie and I have to explain to mom and Helen that you've ran off to live happily ever after with Katie and not that you are a mutt."

"I'm not a mutt."

Clare let out a laugh thinking that Jake was trying to hold a conversation besides the language barrier before tilting her face to be level with Jake's.

"Kisses?" she asked as Jake tilted his head. Just because he was an animal there was no way that he would go there again with his now step sis….oh what the heck. Sticking out his tongue, Jake began to lick Clare's cheek wagging his tale as the younger girl let out a laugh.

**X-x-x-x-x**

While the teens were stuck in route back to the palace, word was making its way there about the trouble that was brewing.

"Your Highness," one of the heralds spoke walking into the King's study where he and Tony had been going about royal business. "We've just got word…the royal carriage left Kissing Town and Marcus and Edgar gave word that they were heading back."

"But they had a couple of stops yet to make," Wendell said.

The Herald nodded.

"There's more."

Wendell began to open his mouth when Wolf ran into the room panic stricken.

"Huff Puff, I just heard the news. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know what we can do, I mean there has to be some reason why they are coming back here early. If he boys have had a change of heart and wish to return through the mirror forgetting about their true heritage I'm not going to force them to stay."

"I wasn't talking about my son or yours," Wolf said, "A Little birdie told me that they saw that your fink of a Nephew entering the Kissing Town Casino with a dark haired maiden who resembled that of Princess Katherine."

Wendell looked at his bother in law with a look of dread. He knew that Darrin would have some scheme up his sleeves however he didn't think this would involve any innocent bystanders.

"You don't suppose my son's betrothed was kidnapped do you?" Wendell asked with worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't put it past him….huff puff….your son must be going through turmoil right now…..I mean I'd hate to see the woman that I love get swept away by some Don Juan who claims that he's more powerful then he's letting on."

Wendell nodded once more hoping beyond hope that the reason for the change in navigation wasn't due to Katie's disappearance.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

The ride from kissing town was going rather well and Darrin knew he'd make it to the Palace in no time. Turning toward Katie who was admiring herself in the mirror she held he pushed the object from her hand and flashed her a smirk.

"I can't wait till I come to power, there are so many things that I have in store."

Katie flashed a smile toward Darrin.

"Tell me about it my darling Prince."

"Well, first things first, I want to void the Wolf Pardon."

Katie raised her eyebrows at this thinking about her meeting with Wolf however it lived in the back of her head as some distant and far off memory.

"I think I'll also 'deport' the old man and his little girl from the kingdom. They are outsiders and outsiders do not belong here. I may just destroy the mirror while I'm at it."

"But I'm from the outside."

"You my fair flower are my one exception."

Leaning over toward Katie, Darrin placed a kiss onto her cheek.

"And besides, there are no maidens through all the nine kingdoms who are as fair and beautiful as you."

Katie picked up the mirror looking at her flawless reflection turning her head to grin back at Darrin.

"And if there is ever a maiden fairer then I do I have your royal permission to do away with them?"

Darrin was surprised by Katie's comment thinking the spell was more potent than he'd thought and he kind of liked this unexpected darker side to the girl.

"If that's what the Queen desires then off with their heads."

Katie raised her hands to a clap. All her life at least her life at Degrassi, Katie had always felt like a second banana to Marisol. Her friend was the pretty one and the popular one. Sure she had won the student elections but she knew that if her friend didn't drop out that wouldn't be the case.

"I can't wait to be Queen Katherine of the Fourth Kingdom wearing only the fanciest of gowns in the finest of materials."

"You my dear will be my crown jewel." Darrin said leaning over and kissing Katie's cheek as the carriage rolled forward to the palace.

**-x-x-x-x**

The damage was easily fixable, just minor tire damage and with a spare sitting inside the carriage all Eli needed to fix things was tools. However they were stuck in the middle of nowhere….or so they thought. In the distance a soft music began to play leading Edger to peer his head in telling Marcus, Clare, and Jake that they would be temporarily traveling on foot. Following the music, in hopes that the source would have the tools needed to fix the carriage. After a short walk, they stumbled upon a small camp.

"Gypsy's," Marcus said shaking his head, "Hopefully they'll be able to help as they are sometimes a tricky sort."

"Though not as tricky as Fae." Edger remarked as the teens rolled their eyes forgetting for a moment that they were in a land full of mystic creatures.

"May I help you," an older woman dressed in layers and layers of robes said smiling a partially toothless smile.

Edger nodded.

"I'm sir Edger and this is Sir Marcus from the guard of the fourth kingdom. We were returning from a journey and we were hoping that you could lend us some tools to fix out carriage."

The old woman nodded before turning her head toward Eli with an intrigued gaze before turning toward the Jake. She could sense just who these travelers were and a smile crossed her lips once more.

"I can help, but first you stay….come….sit by the fire…feast…let me read your fortune."

Clare remembered one of the many things Virginia and the others told her before the trip as she began to run her fingers through her shoulder length curls.

"Do you need a lock of my hair?"

The gypsy just looked at her before shaking her head.

"Just your palm would do my dear," she said with a smile before ushering the group into the camp where there were a few other people busy tending to fires and cooking as well as dancing and having a grand old time.

Clare nodded. Holding out her hand to the older woman.

"I see great things from you," the older woman said before turning toward Eli, "and a great love….the kind of love stories are made from."

Clare blushed at hearing that her and Eli's love story was just as epic as that of the classic fairytale fair she'd grown up with.

Smiling at the gypsy woman, Clare looked over toward Jake who was curled up on Eli's lap being fed as she nervously bit her lips. She knew Gypsy's weren't witches or anything but just the same they had their own mystical lore about them and she was curious as to if they could set things right.

"You know," Clare simply said continuing to move her stair between the woman and Jake.

"That the dog you arrived here with is really the Prince….yes."

"There was some kind of spell….the prince…Jake…my step brother…got turned into a dog and well….can you turn him back?"

The old woman could sense the pain in Clare's eyes as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I wish there was," she said, "for you and everyone sake….however the only thing that can break a spell of this caliber is true loves kiss."

"True loves kiss," Clare said with a sigh thinking about how they had previously discussed this utterly cliché theory and if this truly was the only way she was thinking they were totally screwed.

"The young Prince surely has a Princess somewhere."

Clare nodded thinking of Katie and her situation however before she could say anything she heard footsteps behind her.

"He does," Eli said walking over with Jake and placing an arm around Clare's shoulders, "unfortunately she is under a spell of her own and is currently enthralled with the enemy."

The Gypsy woman nodded as if she knew this all along however she simply shook her head.

"If it's meant to be then true love will prevail and the Prince and his Princess will live Happily Ever After."

"That's what I hope," Jake barked out causing Eli to nod at his comment….in the meantime though the group hoped that this little detour wouldn't cause them to lose too much time

**-xx—xx**

**TBC**

**Ideas and comments are always loved**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Do You Believe In Magic::_**

**Sorry for the slow updates….lack of reviews kind of kills my muse. I will finish this fic as well as my other WIP it's just without motivation it may take longer than it would when I get feedback. Also the fact that three of the four characters are pretty much off the show once Time of My Life airs….anyway here is chapter 14.**

**X-x-x-x**

As the travelers headed back on the road after their brief detour hoping that the night at the gypsy camp didn't put them at a disadvantage.

"I think the next time you see Katie you should jump on top of her and lick her like crazy." Eli said with a smile as he began to stroke Jake's back.

"I'd rather you didn't pet me Eli, anyway I don't think attacking Katie with slobber is romantic and it not being romantic won't break the curse."

Eli nodded as Clare rolled her eyes feeling outside of the loop.

"Does it bother either of you guys that Eli and Jake are just chatting away and we can only hear one side of the conversation?"

Edger shook his head.

"Small talk has never been my thing, I really haven't noticed."

"It is kind of annoying though," Marcus said in agreement. "I bet this isn't how you planned things is it?"

Clare shook her head with a laugh.

"Well considering I had planned on spending a last hurrah with my boyfriend, brother, and brother's girlfriend before they left me by my lonesome in Toronto then no, being in some fairytale land where my brother became a dog and one of my best friends got her soul sucked out of her is definitely not how I thought I'd spend my last days of summer."

"I'm sorry for that miss," Marcus replied honestly as the Eli and Jake continued to chat and Edgar continued to be indifferent.

"You don't need to apologize and hopefully things will fix themselves out."

Clare just nodded.

'Hopefully,' she thought as she knew she needed something to distract her from all her swirling thoughts. Reaching into the bag she had packed for the trip she pulled out a glossy magazine which she had with her from her travel through the mirror. Sure she had thumbed through it a million times however she didn't know what else to do.

"Eli," she said causing her boyfriend to look up.

"Yea."

"Want to take a quiz to see how much of a spark our relationship has."

"Don't do it," Jake barked thinking of the time he'd been dating Clare and she wanted to take the quiz to see if they were ready to sleep with one another. "It's a trap Eli"

Shaking his head Eli flashed Clare a smile.

"I'm good."

Clare pouted not wanting to argue as she knew Eli was on edge as well.

"Fine, I guess I can take the what color pallet is right for you test instead." She said thumbing through pages. "What color are my eyes….that's an easy one."

As Clare took the quiz every so often she'd begin rambling out loud though none of the men human or dog said anything about it. As she began to patter on about how she should look for colors with a somewhat yellow undertone and to avoid colors with red bases and to go for plums and mauves for the eyes the men in the carriage began to wonder if had Katie been there would Clare be this engaged in the July issue of sizzle teen.

"I believe we shall be at the palace by sundown," Edgar spoke after a long silence as he looked out the window.

**-x-x-x-x**

"King Wendell," one of the heralds spoke making his way into the throne room where the King along with Virginia, Wolf, and Tony were holding council, "there has been a carriage spotted making its way onto palace grounds."

"Do you think it's the kids?" Virginia asked with a motherly concern in her mouth.

"Or worse, huff puff," Wolf said daring not to speak Darrin's name.

Wendell frowned. He knew that the odds were just as strong that the occupants of the carriage was the person bent on taking down years of rich history.

Seconds passed, then minutes, yet still the door didn't budge and no other herald had stepped in to announce the guests. Perhaps the rogue carriage was just that….just some travelers passing through the fourth kingdom on the way to the forest.

It was then that the door swung open and a vision appeared. She looked like his son's betrothed however there was something off about Princess Katherine and it wasn't the finery of her clothes or the poise in which she carried herself as she made her way to the throne room.

"This will do quite nicely," she said in a voice that sounded much more venomous then the one of the girl from the other side of the mirror. With a pause, her eyes darted toward Virginia shooting the older woman daggers.

"Though I would be ever most grateful if you could remove yourself from my throne and go fetch me the queen's magic mirror."

Virginia still sat as Katie crossed her arms.

"Do I need to call the guards and have them remove you by force?" Katie asked as Virginia was still in shock. How dare this girl bark orders at her? Sure when the time came Queen would trump stepsister of the former King however William or Jake whatever he wished to be coroneted as wasn't on the throne yet and well the maiden didn't suspect he was even on palace grounds at present.

"I see someone is making my fairest flower angry," Darrin said as Katie nodded.

"She's not letting me sit on my throne my King."

Darrin nodded. He was clearly expecting this insufferable behavior.

"That's not a wise thing to do you little Bitch," Darrin said using the B word in reference to the fact that she was married to a being in the canine family making her by extension a 'female dog' "If you're not careful I'll not take into consideration that you're human and banish you just like your husband and mutts of his ilk when I become King."

"You'll never be King," Wolf spat.

"Really, I beg to differ." Darrin said raising his hand and waving it toward one of the guards.

"You there…."

"Yes m'lord," the guard Stephan said giving a bow to Darrin clearly under the man's spell.

"Please take the Princess to her chambers, I have a feeling things are going to get a little messy and I don't want her part of the crossfire. It would be a pity to lose another fair and beautiful queen at least before I wed and bed her."

As he spoke, Darrin reached over and gently grazed Katie's breasts while she just blushed at the gesture deaf to the comments he'd just made.

"Yes, take me to my room and could you have my handmaidens draw me a bath? I've been traveling and I could use some relaxation."

"As you wish M'lady," Stephan said leading Katie out of the room in a zombie like state while Darrin, Tony, Virginia, Wolf, and Wendell sat in the throne room.

As Darrin began to pace the tile floor of the throne room he began to laugh as he shook his head.

"You thought you'd be able to get away with allowing an outsider on the throne. Sure he's you're blood I'll give you that but he's not from here. He doesn't know our ways."

"He might not be from here but he's a better man then you." Tony spoke.

"Stuff it old man," Darrin said easily annoyed. "Anyway I'm sure William is…..loyal."

As he spoke an adjective traditionally describing a dog Darrin couldn't help but crack up. Regaining his composure he shook his head.

"But I've been waiting my entire life to be King. Ever since my mother told me how my aunt was a great Queen who died in childbirth. She did mention about how the child survived but she always said he was so weak that he'd probably had died by now."

"But he hasn't….he's here and he's alive and he's going to take his rightful place…and…."

"And WHAT." Darrin said. It was obvious that the King wasn't going to take him seriously and if he didn't take action well…he wouldn't rise to power. He paused for a moment wondering what to do. Turning the King into a dog again would be redundant and hypnotizing him to be his slave would be nice but kind of boring. He wanted to see everyone squirm.

It was in that moment that the Herald re-entered the room.

"You're Mag-"he spoke pausing at the scene letting the wheel turn in Darrin's head. Turning toward the man Darrin locked eyes with him doing the same motions he did when he snapped Stephan to do his bidding.

"You there, Herald."

"It's Gregor."

"Gregor, could you take his Majesty and his band of merry men to the dungeon."

Gregor just looked at Darrin.

"I can't do that alone."

"Well then get some of the other members of the guard."

Gregor nodded coming back with two men who at first were hesitant to take their King and lock him up but as Darrin waved a few fingers they snapped to attention and the guards dragged the foursome off.

"Huff Puff," Wolf said as the group was locked up, "We're done for."

**-x-x-x-x-x**

"I hope we're not too late," Eli said as the group made their way into the palace however the air of the halls pretty much told them that they were.

"We meet again," Darrin said as Jake began to bark and growl at the man who had taken the woman he loved from him.

"Down Boy," Darrin said waving his arms toward the dog.

"He's not worth it," Eli whispered as Clare stepped forward and if looks could kill…well Clare Edwards would be under arrest for homicide any moment.

"Where is KATIE!" she screamed, "WHERE IS SHE!"

"You want to see Katie huh," Darrin asked, "Well….the ladies wish is my command. STEPHAN!"

The guard who was since back from getting Katie settled in her room smiled and took a step toward Clare taking her hand.

"Follow me," He said leading Clare toward where he'd recently taken the older girl.

"She'll make a lovely scullery maid for the Princess don't you think?" Darrin asked once Clare and Stephan were out of the room.

"Clare is no ones maid." Eli said defensively.

"It's up for the Princess to decide….but well….Clare pretty….too pretty….and it's a better alternative than beheading don't you think?"

Eli felt a well of vomit fill his throat as Jake began to growl at the thought of Clare losing her life.

"And as for you…..you can willingly leave or you can join your parents in the dungeon for now."

"If we leave," Eli said thinking reverse psychology would be the best way to go in the moment. "Would you turn Jake back into….well Jake?"

"No need, your land has no magic and so the spell will become null and void once you cross over." This was a lie but Darrin figured let the half breed and the mutt go back through the mirror and then incinerate it ensuring that no one came into the 9 kingdoms again and vice versa.

Eli paused for a moment trying to read Darrin to see if he was telling the truth.

"It's a trap," Jake barked, "say the dungeon that way if nothing else I'll be able to have one final look at Katie."

Eli paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"We'll go to the dungeon….but know this….just because we're allowing you to lock us up know we're not backing down. I've read the books and good triumphs over evil."

"Yes, but this isn't some book….this is real life. Marcus, Edgar….."

The two guards whom the King himself trusted with the lives of his son, nephew and the women they loved snapped under Darrin's spell or at least for the moment appeared to be as he directed them to take Eli and the Dog to the dungeon to meet their fate.

"Be patient," Marcus whispered as they moved down the winding stone steps, "We'll figure a way out of this. Eli…you're right good triumphs over evil."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**I was debating on adding a scene w/ Clare and Bitchy!Katie but I decided against it. Like Marcus and Eli said good will win and this fic will one day be finished but I just need to get my muse back in line**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Do You Believe In Magic::_**

**Well I didn't expect Eli to be staying though according to the media nets he is and I REALLY didn't expect to see Clare having cancer. Anyway….**

There was a sound in the distance as Wendell looked over toward his fellow prisoners.

"At last my subjects have come to their senses and are letting us go," he said wiping at the soot that was caking his white dress clothes as Wolf shook his head.

"I don't think that's so Wendy. I mean whatever power Darrin has on them must have been strong to convince them to lock us in here; I doubt it will break so fast."

Cringing at the nickname Wendell knew this was true he just hoped someone in the palace didn't fall prey to the spell and came to their rescue so the day could be saved hopefully before the kids arrived back to see them that way.

"Marcus, Edgar!" Virginia said with a smile thinking that there was a glimmer of hope however before they could say anymore there Eli was along with a dog being ushered into the cell with the guards.

"Darrin got you too son I see," Wolf said with a pout….huff puff this is serious."

The guards nodded giving an apology to their king before watching Tony spoke up asking his grandson what was on everyone's minds.

"Where is Clare and Jake?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Jake said forgetting for a moment only Eli could understand him as he tilted his head and waited for his friend to speak.

"Clare was fortunate enough to be sent to Princess Katie's chamber most likely to be her slave," Eli said with a bitter bite in his voice at the thought that his friend was now this vein monster, "and as for Jake."

Leaning over he began to pet Jake's head playing with his dog ears as Wendell's face fell.

"Like father like son," he mumbled and the other adults as well as the guards who heard the original story nodded.

"So," Eli asked, "How did you break the spell?"

He hoped Wendell would have some insight and Jake would be Jake again….unfortunately for him all the king needed to do was to touch the dog who'd been in his body at the time and they flipped back…..but there was no dog walking around in a Jake Martin body suit so they needed another plan.

"Well that's not going to work." Jake barked and Eli shook his head. "And the only other lead we had was true loves kiss. What are the chances Katie is playing us and acting like some airhead just to gain Darrin's trust to take him down?"

Eli paused thinking of his friend's question.

"Slim to none he replied being met by confused eyes looking over at him communicating with the dog. Before he could defend himself Tony just nodded as he'd been in Eli's place before.

"It's good to know that the dog whisperer gene is in your blood." He said as Wolf rolled his eye.

"You being able to talk to Wendy wasn't genetics you had a magic wishing bean. Eli can talk to the dog because he's part canine himself."

Eli nodded at his 'dad' as that was his reasoning as well.

"What about Clare," Wolf soon asked, "If I know women and I've read many books on the subject, I can tell that your mate is a crafty little minx just like your mother."

Leaning over Wolf gave Virginia a kiss as she blushed and scooted back embarrassed for the moment about the PDA in the dungeon.

"Not now," she whispered before watching Eli nodding.

"That she is, and if I know Miss Edwards she'll be formulating a plan to get us out so long as she remains on the outside.

**-x-x-x**

Arriving upstairs Clare could feel the eyes boring into her back from the guards feeling a weight fall from her chest once they left her alone to survey the room. It was slightly more lavish then the one she'd spent her nights with in the palace before and she let the wheels click. This room must have at one point been a part of the wicked queen's chamber. Well not necessarily THE queen from the story but Wendell's step mother. Eli's grandma. Just the thought of that Villain's protégé was Eli's biological grandmother still floored her. Knowing she was in this room however gave her an idea. There had to be some spell book or something hidden in the draws just waiting to be snatched up. Pacing the room, Clare reached out to brush her fingers on an ornate draw handle when she heard a light caught from behind her.

"Clare," Katie said stepping into the room causing Clare to look around to eye her friend or at least a girl who looked like her. This Katie had on a beautiful deep purple gown and had her hair ornately braided into a crown on her head. "I see my Prince has decided to spare you from the dungeon and gave you as a gift to me.

Clare was stunned as she watched Katie walk toward a wall sliding a panel over to reveal a mirror all the while thinking that she was no one's property. She watched as Katie gazed into the mirror, her reflection looking all the more perfect then the real thing. Her skin was clearer her teeth were whiter not a hair was out of place and not that Clare was looking but it looked like Katie's chest was fuller.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall," Katie began to ask in a voice that didn't sound like her own anymore, "Who is the fairest of them all."

Clare watched as Katie's reflection morphed into that of a face. Clare began to listen to the rhyme that it spouted out letting its final words stick in her ears like the latest pop song that spun on the radio.

"Before me is a maid I see who is almost as fair as thee."

Katie turned her head and flashed Clare a look as she closed the wall.

"No," she replied standing up and crossing the room, "This won't do…..this won't do at all."

Reaching into the draw that Clare had tried to open before, Katie let a smile cross her lips as she pulled an object out that looked as if it were a knife or a dagger.

"What are you going to do to me?" Clare asked scared, "Are you going to poison me? Murder me? Jake wouldn't like that."

At the mention of Jake's name Katie froze and for a nanosecond the old Katie seemed to be back however soon she shook her head.

"I wouldn't want blood on my hands at least not before winning my subjects love and adoration." Twirling the knife in her hand she shook her head however before she was to talk a maid showed up in the doorway.

"Dinner is being served in the ballroom princess."

Katie nodded as Clare began to follow her.

"No," Katie said, "But don't worry I'll send some scraps up later while we finish things."

**x-x-x-x**

Descending down the stairs Katie smiled and waved at all her servants basking in the attention she was getting just in the palace.

"I see you've changed gowns," Darrin said greeting her with a kiss on the hand.

"And why shouldn't I…I have a whole closet full of the former queen's finery and seamstresses lined up to make me custom gowns."

"And you look breathtaking in everyone."

Katie smiled as he took her hand and lead her toward the table.

"I hope you don't mind me sending your friend to you, I felt wrong torturing a fine young maiden like Clare and thought you could make her a lady in waiting or something."

"You mean so that when you get tired of me you can make her your bride?"

Darrin was stunned that Katie would doubt his love for her especially since she was under his thumb and shook his head.

"I would never choose to be with someone other than you fair Princess."

Katie simply smiled as their meal was being served.

Clare could hear the pounding of the pacing footsteps echoing through the door as guards stood watch of the room making sure she didn't escape. Taking a seat on the four poster bed she let out a sigh before scanning the room. She wondered if she should pull the panel and ask the magic mirror what to do however she feared that in doing so she'd be seduced by the mirrors dark magic and be no better than Katie and no use at all to Eli.

Eli, just thinking about him made her heart break….down in the dungeon with all the rats and who knows what.

Hopping off the bed she continued to search the room hoping that there wasn't a total surveillance going on. Crossing the room Clare opened a draw and began looking once more for something to fix things. While there was no book to be found, Clare's hand caught on a latch and soon the wall moved reveling a secret passage with a downward stair case. Following those steps out of curiosity, she soon found her way deep down into the underbelly of the palace.

"Clare?" Eli asked from his cell.

**-x-x-x**

**TBC**

**Hope you still like it…..I have the rest loosely outline but as always love input from readers.**


End file.
